The broken beast
by DarkQuinn
Summary: It's been 6 years since the Teen Titans Disbanded. Beastboy is alone while everyone else has their lives. In the midst of being alone his friends burst through his door begging for his hopes he'd find Raven in being lost he gives it a chance, but will he find her? Will they be together? Or is it not meant to be. Chapter six has to do with my previous stories sorry it just worked
1. Chapter 1

Garfeild lost himiself in the abyss of the booze and video games. He didn't care which one put him out of his misery tonight. He just wanted to be unconcious. He needed to be unconcious and not feel. Not tonight. Not on the anniversary of everyone he loved leaving his life. He had been stuck in his perosnal hell for twenty four hours and he didn't want to be stuck anymore. He missed Raven. He missed her horribly and he didn't want to miss her anymore.

He barley seen any of the other Titans other than Victor Stone AKA Cyborg. He was his business partner in a video gamming and computer company. It had been six years since they disbanned and Stone made loads with Garfield to live happy, but being a part of the JLA made the life of the friends hard. His thoughts still stayed with Raven who fought her father and became Goddess of the balance between Good and Evil. She told him good bye on this night and he hadn't seen her since. Dick Greyson got married to Barbra Gordon and left them to become Nightwing and live his life. Before Barbra became paralysed they had a daughter named Rosaline who Garfield was the pratcial Godfather of. Starfire became the queen of the planet and none of them other than Rosie needed the Beast Boy.

He stroked his dog Vagettas head and smiled "It's okay Lady V. I'm okay." He said and took another chugging drink and leaned back in his massaging gamer chair he was testing and allowing the alcohol to take him into her sweet embrace. He turned to look at his door and seen it crash open "What the hell?" He seen Victor standing there. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We need you."

"Who is we?"

Dick ran in behind him. "We."

"What are you doing here don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"B. we need you."

"Why?" He asked getting up. He hadn't seen Dick in a year and a half since Rosialines birthday. He hadn't cared to see him either, but it was only right. He watched Dick look at the scenary of his home. It was filled with pictures of he and his team. With Raven being the main focus. He had a whole wall dedicated to his Princess Rosie. She wasn't his child but he loved her so much it was almost blinding. She as the only thing that there was left of hope. He looked at him looking at the empty bottles and the empty pizza boxes. "What are you looking at."

"You can't help us if you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk Dick... Just soberly impaired." Garfield smiled.

"This isn't a joking matter."

"Is anything ever a joking matter with you Dick?" Garfield asked."

"We need your help."

"That's obvious. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"BB not a good way to start."

"Shut up Vic. It's true and he knows it so what the hell do you want."

"Ivy has Star."

"What is Queen Star doing here anyway."

"To see me."

"Does Barbra know she's here?"

"No." He said with a pang of guilt that Garfield took as a shot around the world.

"You Mother-" Garfield punched Dick in the mouth and soared past Victor crashing into the table. The dogs moved toward Victor excited by the scene.

"GARFIELD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Garfield tuned out everything and beat Dick as if he was in animal form throwing punch after therapudic punch "You sonofabitch! You're cheating on someone who's paralyzed all because she can't feel your small dick! You bitch. People die for love everyday and your turn around and you shit on it! You fucking bastard!" He said between punches.

"Damnit Garfield calm down!" Victor pulled him off of Dick and flung him against the wall. "Is what he is saying true?"

"It's none of your damned business!" He flung a graceful kick into Garfeilds chest. "All that fucking matters is that a team mate is in trouble and we have to save her."

"We aren't a team anymore Dick or have you forgotten?!" He spat. He stood and walked into his kitchen as he poured himself another drink.

"Are you going to help or not?!" Dick asked breathing heavily.

"Whether you like it or not Star still means something to us." Victor said trying to convice his one true friend of a reason to help.

"Fine." He said. "Let's do it."

"Can you? You're drunk."

"I'm soberly impared. I've told you that already and saving Star from a hot head like Ivy will be a peice of cake."

"Get ready and please hurry the hell up."

"Don't worry Dick no one is going hurt your precious little angel. Wait out side I'll be there in a second."

"Fine." They said and walked out and left him in there.

"What the hell is his problem."

"We are forcing him to help us... On the anniversary of his losses. You think he'd be okay with that. Get real Dick you didn't think it wasn't going to end well."

"You're serious. We should feel bad for him? We've all had losses Vic."

"Yeah but how many are consecutive? How many times have you lost the _only Love_ of your life?"

"No... I haven't."

"Then how about you let him live his way and you live yours. He smelt her... You're not innocent here."

"I-"

"Ready?" Garfeild asked.

"Sure." Dick said "As long as you're sober."

"Super Sobs my man." He smiled and turned into a hawk ready to sore into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy soared across the sky with thoughts of how he and Raven used to love flying when all the rest of the were licking their wounds or resting up for battle. They took this time to be together with one another when it counted, but now wasn't that time. Now he was soaring through some weird town looking for Robins girlfriend in a green room. Finally he spotted one and his telecommunicator came on.

"Any sign of her?"

"Not yet give it time ." He said and then flew out. He found a large home with a large glass house on the roof. "Think I've got them."

"How can you be sure?" Nightwing asked.

"Ivy only wants the best for her plants. That would mean a really big ass green house at the top." He looked into the fogged and dirty windows. "Not to mention I'm sure I see starfire tied to vines and being drained by them. I don't know how that works."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm the only one with the venom to stop her so I'm going to go in first. Then you two come in behind me so one can get Star and one can help me, I know she's not coming out without a fight."

"Okay. By the time you've got her sedatied we should be coming through the door."

"Well be sure about that I don't want to die tonight."

"If you die I'll make you half robot and you'll look awesome." He said

"Shut up stone. We have to make our move." Nightwing said

"Mister sensitive tonight aren't we?" Beastboy said as he morphed into the snake that could get the knock out venom into Ivy. He slithered down in the crack as she was tlaking to her vines. Each vine had two thorns in Starfire so that they could get the amount of blood she needed.

"That's right little ones." She coaxed "drink all you can. You'll be helping me bare my first... AHHHH!" She gasped as she felt beastboys fangs sink into her legs vein. "You geen little bastard!" She screamed. "HARLEY!" She screamed.

"Comin' Red!" She called.

Beast boy morphed back to his regular form and noticed that Harley didn't sound like Harley. Her voice sounded modulated and a little raspy. Harley was high pitch and her octive was always right, this girl, whoever she was wasn't Harley. He looked down at the now very ill Ivy. "Who the hell is that?"

"Harley you moron! You would think that with those horrid little dog ears you'd be able to hear."

"I hear just fine and that's not Harley."

"Well I figured if Joker can make his own Harley to help him get over her so can I. She gets married to not one but TWO stupid heros. One dies and the other one is fluid in both male and female screwing and she's okay with it! It's sick. She's sick for all the damned pain she's caused! Now she's got babies! Oh boo-hoo. I needed her." Ivy coughed and a small puddle of blood felmed in her hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME."

"Black mamba toxins. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Like I can trust you."

"I'm probably about the only hero you can trust." He said honeslty. Before she could give him any slight answer he was flung back with a wave of a hammer and into the door. "Oomf!" He picked himself up and looked. It was a fimilar face her skin was pale and painted and she wore Halreys body suit. "Jinx?!"

"No Harley! The one and only H-A-R-LEY! Now how about you leave here and let Red do what she's gotta do with the space queen. 'Kay?!"

"You know I can't do that!" Beast said wondering where the hell his back up was as he dodged another swing and he swept kicked her just to avoid. the blow.

Cyborg burst in to pull him away from another crushing swing.

"Took you long enough!" He coughed as he took Cyborgs hand. to catch his balance. "You know it'd been great if you were here the first time she fucking hit me with the damned hammer the first time!"

"A thank you B. A thank you would be grea- Is that Jinx."

"Yeah it's Jinx. Your girl."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! Duck!" Beastboy jumped over and gave Jinx a fist to the face. "God I kinda feel bad." He said

"D-don't be." Ivy smirked "She likes it rough."

"Aw Red you know me too well." Jinx shoved the hammer in Beastboys crotch and then took it to Cyborg. "Come here computer chip!"

"Jinx this isn't you!" He said. "You're better than this."

"Don't tell me what I'm better than!" She swung the hammer as hard as she could allowing her powers to shock his system and flinging him out of the window. She looked at robin. "You too bird brain!" She took her hammer to robin next. She tossed him up and threw him into a wall. She turned to him and "You're here for these two loosers?! They're here to save little miss space queen and you're still alone! They don't care about you Beastboy."

Beastboy stared at her. It was like she was her old self again and it shocked him. "And she cares about you?"

"Yes."

"She brain washed you and you are telling me she cares about you."

"Sometimes you are missin' the big picture. She loved me enough to make me into something she'd love even more." She said panting from the combat. Now they stood there face to face aching to understand why the other was there.

"How'd you meet her?"

"She met me in Arkham I got locked up there after a job about two years ago. She was lonely and stuck. She needed me. So I gave her what she needed. I gave her... Me." She said. "You on the other hand are doing this to feel whole.. Hold on." She whirled around to attack Nightwing

Beastboy quickly rushed to her but Cyborg blasted her with a blast. She stumbeld back and Bestboy turned into a boa constrictor tightening her to make her unciouncious.

"You're never gonna feel whole this way BB never." She said before fading to black. Beastboy drug her to her lover and chained them up. He could hear Star coming to and the boys cheering around her. He didn't neeed this. He walked over. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you beast boy. Thank you for saving my blood."

"Any idea what it's used for?"

"She was going to use Stars blood to have a daughter. Somethig she couldn't make on her own."

"Well I'm glad that it did not work." She looked at Nightwing. "I think I should go home now. This has been dreadful."

"I..." Nightwing looked at Beastboy and Cyborg. "Do you mind?"

"Ya wanna talk to your side peice take it out side. You act like I'm not Roises godfather."

Starfire looked at him "I'M A QUEEN NOT A-"

"Save your breath Star. I'm going to take Cyborg and we're going to get hammered. We're owed that much."

"I'm down." They walked out leaving them there.

"Are you sure that they are for real back together."

"Maybe. I don't know." Beast boy shrugged

"Well what do you know?" Cyborg joked.

"I know tonight is going to be the night that Barba Gordon Greyson is going to walk."

"You're not serious I thought you gave that up."

"Nope. I'm going to give her the chance to be Rosies mom. The kind that can do ballet with her or teach her kickboxing. She's gonna walk Vic. Are you gonna help me or not."

"I'm in as always."

"Great go get her meet me at the tower."

"Are you sure you want to do it there."

"It's got everything I need."

"Great I'll see you there." Cyborg took off. Leaving Garfield alone with the furry of words that Jinx said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

He paced the tower after fixing everything up. He would be able to handle everything with Cyborgs help. He could handle her surgery he could fix her. When she wheeled in she had a weird expression. "Hey Barb. Where's Rosie?"

"Victors watching him so that I can have a chance to see what's going on with you." She looked at him concerend "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Barb. I was thinking of you. I wish that I could change it."

"I wish I could too Garfield. With Rosie wanting to be an active kid and wants a mom who can be there with her help her practice. I'm not that mom."

"What if you could be?"

"I'd give anything... Bruce said the Kryptonian tech was touch and go since Lex has trackers on everything. I don't know I just want to be there for Rosie."

"Not for Dick?"

"No. He's got his own life." She shrugged "I don't care. I just want to be a mom. When Dick decides to be a husband I'll work on that too."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you bring me here just to talk?" Barbra asked gently. "Is that what was wrong?"

"No... I brought you here beacause... God Barb. I hate when you put me on the spot. You always make it seem so hard to talk to you."

"I'm not hard to talk to what did you want to talk to me about?"

He walked behind her. "Hopefully you'll understand." He put a needle full of propfol in her neck. He held her up when she fell in his arms. He carried her to the medic office and stripped her down. He cleaned her back and phoned in Victor. "Hows Rosie?" He asked as he made the inscion to her spinal cord. He did this to clear out all the scaring and fractures.

"She was going on about this bunny in her class who just had baby bunnies. She's in love with one that has a spot over her eye. She wants the damn bunny so bad, but who can she ask if dads never home and mom doesn't want to make any choices without him."

"Well.. That sucks." He clipped some of the bone away that fragmented into her spine. He could see the nerve damange finally.

"Hows everything?"

"Hard. I didn't know the damage done to her was so damned severe."

"Dick didn't tell you. You think it was easy?"

"Well I know Bruce tried but... She said there was nothing."

"He was scared, but you're not."

"I want to give Rosie everything."

"Your godfather by default because you're least attached to crime fighting." Victor said.

"I love Rosie." He said "I want her to have everything I didn't."

"What are you going to do if it didn't work and you drugged her cleaned out her spinal tap and put a new eletronic brace. For nothing."

"It was a try and if it doesn't happen then I'll try something else."He wipped sweat from his brow. "I'll see you soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know... Come by about eight. She'll be resting by then."

"Can I ask you something."

"Yeah." He said still cleaning.

"Is this really about Rosie? Or is it about Raven?"

"No. It's about Barbra... It's about how everything goes right for Dick, and he doesn't do it right. It's hurtful.. She doesn't even care about him anymore."

"Oh... Okay."

"I gotta go." He hung up and started the spinal cord calibrations. He worked tirelessly for about six hours and then moved her to Ravens old room he dolled up to make more comfortable for her. He waited for her to wake up so he crashed on the couch. He thought that he had been dreaming when he heard her scream. He woke up and checked his clock he'd been asleep for four hours. He sat up and called out "Are you okay?"

Barbra ran into the hall and where he sat. "I can feel the floor! I can walk!"

"Yes. You can." He stood "How does it feel?"

"I feel fine. I feel... Alive. God Garfeild I could kiss you."

"Please don't I don't want anything more complicated than it alreadyis."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He sighed "Now go home and be with Roise I'm going to see her next week."

"Okay." She hugged him tight. "Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Why am I Rosilines Godfather?"

"Because when she was six months old you tore off a kidnappers arm." She smiled. "But seriosuly you're her godfather because you looked at her like a father would."

He blushed "Go home Barb. I'll see you soon."

She walked out and without a wheelchair without complications.

A week went by and he was thrilled to know that everthing was going well. He had a large pink box with a bag in his other hand. "Hi Barb."

Barbra opened the door and hugged him. "I'm glad you came Garfleid."

"UNCLE GARFY!" Rosaline exclaimed as she pushed past her mother to get to him. Rosaline had Dicks dark hair, but Barbras pale doll like features. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and her hair back. Her sparkling blue eyes shone up at him. Melting his heart like a puddle of ice cream in 300 degree weather. "Hi Uncle Garfy can we play tea party?"

"Yes." He smiled "After I do the uncle magic trick."

"Garfield come in." She smiled and pulled her daughter back from pouncing on her fun uncle to play his heart out.

Garfield walked into their sleek yet homey house. He sat down on the couch. "Come here my sweet little Ropo."

Rosaline walked over to him and sat on his lap as he put the box on his table. "What is it?"

"Let's open it and find out." He said and took her hands under his and lifted the box with her. It was the bunny that she talked about to Victor. He waited for her reatcion.

"DOTTIE OH DOTTIE I MISSED YOU!" She scrambled off his leg to get her.

"I've got it." Barbra smiled and lifted the small bunny rabbit in her arms. "Is this the famous Dottie?"

"Uh-huh isn't she pretty mama?"

"Yes she is very pretty."

"Can we keep her?"

"Well Uncle Garfield what do you say?"

"I say let's get her play center set up so you can take care of her."

Barbra looked at him and she was glowing. He looked away quickly. Everything about this was wrong. He loved them so much like a family but they weren't his family they were Dicks. It wouldn't be right if they did this. Played pretend. When he went home all he'd want is Raven, and she'd want Dick. It'd be awful.

"Be back mommy."

"Of course!" Barbra said and shook her head as if she was having some of the same thoughts he was. She smiled "Go spend time with your goddaughter I'll put on some tea for when you're done."

"Sounds great." He said and took Rosies hand and walked with her, Dottie and the equiptment to the back. When they got into her room the conversation went to school and then her favorite princesses. She was only four but she had a lot to talk about and that was one thing he loved about her.

"Dottie is gonna like it here."

"I don't doubt it for a second."

"Do you like Dottie?"

"Do you?"

"I love Dottie Uncle Garfy. She's the best gift I've ever gotten. I promise I'll take care of her until I go to school and then I'll get mommy to."

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me to take a shift." He said putting a part of the gym.

"What if I need you for anything else?" She asked as she showed Dottie her toys and her baby dolls telling them that this is a new memeber of the family and they were to treat her as such.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I need you if I have a bad dream? Or mommy can't read my story to me? What if I have questions."

"I'm still a phone call away, and so is daddy."

She yawned and he checked the time. It was 2:25 "Nap time?"

She crawled onto hiim and watched him as he was putting the finishing touches on the toy he abought her and dottie. "Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time and twice upon a dream lived a beautiful princess named Raven. She was nice to all her animal and people subjects. The bunnies of the world were happy and so were the children. She was loved by all. Mainly a sweet pesant named Garfunkle."

"That's a funny name!" She laughed. "It sounds like yours"

"You got a better name?" He smiled

She shook her head "I like yours. Will you tell me if they live happily ever after?" She asked weakly loosing her battle with the sandman.

"Do you want them to?"

"Yes." She yawned "I think Garfunkle is cool and nice. He's better than any prince in the whole wide world. Just like you." She kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes. Dottie was already on her schedule and was fast asleep. He lifted them both up and put them in her bed. With a kiss on her head he walked out and closed her door.

"Nap time?" Barbra asked

"She's getting good at it."

"You think so."

"You should be proud... But I think you need to talk to Dick."

"Why?"

"She's asking questions. She wants her dad."

"So do I. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"He asked for my help with A mission."

"Regaurding?"

"Barb-"

"I understand... Bro code."

"The _Exact_ Oppistie. I'd tell you, but I don't know how... I don't want how I feel about you and Rosie to infulence what I say."

"How do you feel about me and Rosie?" Barbra handed him a cup of tea.

"I want... I feel like home. Like I could mold into this life and never be a hero again. I want to read to Rosie every night... I love Rosie. I love you too Barb, but you know who has my heart."

"Like he has mine." She crossed her arms.

"It's not right!" He said hotly. "He should be here."

"Hasn't been here for weeks."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah no call nothing just a text that says Fine." Her tears became present.

Garfield couldn't take it and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Barb this isn't what I wanted."

"I-I don't know what to do." She cried. "I'm losing it here."

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, can kick total ass, and I'm sure you can _salsa_." He tried to make her laugh. It barley worked.

"Why couldn't this be us?" She asked pulling away looking into his eyes with her damp eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and he held it there

"Because this isn't our life... We're the gears that run the show. They just don't know that."

"I.. I know." She smiled

"Barbra?!"

They both turned to see Dick standing there with roses. It looked bad from his angle. One of Garflieds hands were on Barbras waist and the other holding her hand "Dick." Barbra said and pulled away.

"What's going on here!?"

"I was leaving." Garfield said and walked past him.

Dick followed outside. "What the fuck?!"

"What Dick?"

"What's going on between you and my wife."

" _Your wife?!_ " He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit! If you were any kind of a husband you'd know she was litterally crying on my shoulder because you haven't called your family in two damned weeks! Or you'd be in there dancing because Barbra was _STANDING_!" He pointed to the door "Or didn't you notice? Too busy washing Stars scent off of you?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"And give her the real reason why?"

Dick got quiet and ran a hand through his cole black hair. "Look-"

"No you look Dick! You are Roises father. She's asking me to do YOUR duites! You need to go in there and do something I CAN'T! Fix. Your. Life." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets and took off. Heated thoughts of loosing a family, loosing Raven all came back like a dagger. He needed to be where they were when they said goodbye he needed to be with her in spirit, and in an hour he'd be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield walked around the beach for hours and then started toward the abandonded rock format that was at the end of the beach. It was beautiful and it was the last time he'd seen Raven. He was sadder than he was before because of the way Dick seen him. He seriously thought he'd stoop so low and forget who his family was. He forgot that last week he clocked him for the same thing he'd accused him for. It's not what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy not broken or sad. He looked around and the sun was slowly setting when his phone buzzed.

 _I don't know what happened between you and Dick, but he's come clean about everything. I wish I could have heard it from you... Maybe it wouldn't have been such a low blow. -Barb._

Garfeild winced. He was glad he'd come clean but this wasn't the way to go about it not with thier child sleeping in the next room. He felt the pungent sinking of regret. He walked faster and went to the place where he wanted peace. That's when he felt the earth shake He looked in the direction of where the shake happened. He turned into a bird and soared in the direction. He looked down on the action and it was Terra and Raven. He almost lost his balance. He landed and quckily turned into himself as he hid behind a rock. He watched two women he cared deeply for was blonde and wore her ususal shorts and black t-shirt. She had become more beautiful and had more spunk. She was angry and her eyes glew yellow.  
He looked at Raven her long beautiful violet hair and a golden robe. Her once black suit and was white and the gem on her head was a diamond of purity. He watched them stand there and glare at each other. Garfelid was confused what happened in the time that they were apart that these two had to fight. He watched them.

"You bitch! You take away my friends! The only love of my life. I had to fight my way out of my worst nightmares because of the demtion YOU locked me in! I hope whatever you did it for was good enough."

"It wasn't." She said.

"Well now you're going to die!" She lifted her hands and a large bolder and threw it at Raven.

Garfeild watched her get knocked to the ground and then he looked at Terra who was about to finish what she started. He ran out and tried to shove her out of the way so she wouldn't do anything she would regret. Just before he got to her a black bolt came and went through Terra. "Oh God T!" He gtabbed her and looked in her eye.

"B-Beastboy,"

"Yeah T it's me."

"I did this f-for you... I'm sorry... I messed up."

"Shhh T it's okay." He held her. "I'm not going to let you go.."

"Be Happy Beasty.." She smiled as a small tear rolled down her face. She turned into stone and became one with the earth.

"No." He cried.

"I'm sorry Beastboy, but it had to be done. She couldn't continue to kill me to try to upset the balance of good and evil."

He remained quiet.

"You know I had to."

He stood and turned around and looked at her "JUST LIKE YOU HAD TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME?! JUST LIKE YOU HAD TO SAY YOU LEAVE?! YOU HAD TO KILL HER?!"

"G-"

"NO! I DON'T CARE RAVEN I LOVE YOU AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT! SIX YEARS OF WAITING! So many damned times I waited for you and this is what I get?! You're kidding me! I get an I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted?! You killed her I had a chance."

Raven looked Shocked Beastboys eyes were poruing years of pain out of them "God Beastboy I didn't know."

"Did you ever fucking know? I love you nothing ever changed! I stand here day after damned day waiting for you and I don't think I can get any more desperate! I'd lay my life down for you and you just walk away! Why?! Because loving me was that DAMNED hard?!" He scratched out in a raw voice.

"No!" She exclaimed. "BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING MONSTER! I WOULD HAVE RUINED IT!"

"YOU RUINED IT BY LEAVING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY GOOD BYE! GOOD AND EVIL GODDESS MY ASS!"

"Damn you!"

"Damn me then!" He spat "But I never would have ran away."

"I HAD RESPONSIBLITIES!"

"SO DOES EVERY FUCKING BODY ELSE RAVEN! STOP USING THAT STUPID FUCKING EXCUSE!"

POW. She smacked him "It's not an excuse!"

Garfeild grabbed her and kissed her hard "Sure as fuck sounds like one."

"Damn it Beastboy this isn't what I want."

"Then who is it? What is it? If I'm not good enough... Tell me how I can be.." He begged.

"You're.. You're fine."

"Then what is it? Why won't you love me?!"

"Because it's not real!" She cried "Loving you would break me because you'll see it. You'll see through me and you won't love me anymore."

"I've loved you for six years and that's the BEST you can do? I won't Love you ANYMORE? You're fucking kidding me Ray!"

"What do you want?"

"I WANT YOU." He screamed "Day in, day friggin out I want you! I want you when it's hard or when it's easy! I WANNA BUY OUR KID A FUCKING BUNNY RABBIT!" He screamed "I want my life the way it was supposed to be and that's you and me leaving this bullshit super hero gig behind and going away! If Harley Quinn and Wally can do it so the hell can we!"

Raven smiled at his inspirational speech. "You do care."

"A whole fucking lot." He sighed "But I guess that doesn't matter."

She kissed him. "It matters a lot."

"Show me. I'm tired of playing... I want you."

She kissed him again and they were back at his place. She shoved him on the bed and then took off her clothes. "You've got me."

Garfield stared at her. Her skin looked like milk and smelled like honey and lavender. He thought she was astounding. He pulled her to him as she roughly pulled off his clothes. "I've got time Raven."

"But I don't." She grinned and sat on his manhood. She rode him soft and gentle. Then she rolled over.

Garfeild kissed her as he thought of the perfect song. 'Be Still.' By the Fray seemed to fit his motion. He hummed it as he rolled his hips to hers. They formed the perfect love making rhythm. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Garfield..." She moaned against her lovers lips. She felt the peace she had ached for for so long. She just wanted this moment to last and she knew it wouldn't. She knew that she was a goddess first before she was his. She had a place in the world. She never thought she'd be lucky enough to have two. She clenched her nails in his back. "Oh Garfeild."

"I know Raven.. I know.." He moaned back as her legs spread wider. He held her hips tightly as he moved. "I love you too." He said.

"You make me feel so good." She arched into his pleasing her.

He had studied and practiced Tantric sexual acts for the longest time to acheive this moment and this moment only. He wanted to feel all of her and went to classes to make sure he'd done it right. By the time they were finnished the sky had become midnight and the stars smiled. He knew because they were levitating close enough to notice before she dropped them back down. He held her tight and kissed her one last time. "How was that?"

"Sensaible. It was more than I could've ever dreamed. Almost too good." She yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

"Are you going to be here in the morning?" Garfeild asked. He knew the answer but he wanted her to lie. He wanter her to tell him she'd be here. Promise him that this wasn't the last time.

"You know my life."

"I do... I guess I thought-"

She put a finger to his lips. "You didn't think wrong... If I can be here in the morning... I'll always return to you."

Her promise sounded like the melody to heart break song. He touched her face like it was the last time he'd see it. Remembered her smell and watched her sleep for half the night. When his eyes finally closed he dreamt of them. Their life. Before he could see the end he realized that it was just a dream. His eyes snapped open to a thick piece of paper on her side. He sat up and read it.

' _This isn't the end. This is the begining. I'll love you always. I'll never forget the way you have loved me. One day I hope I can return it. I'll be back. I promise. -RAY.'_

He opened his night stand and shoved the letter in. Then pulled out his bottle from two nights before. "At least I know you and my dogs will never leave me." He said and took a large swig. Going back to alcholoic delerium seemed less painful than waiting for her. He was tired of being the joke. He locked all the windows turned off all the phones. Today he'd be alone. It was the safest for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Garfield had been on his drinking bender for three days he sobered up enough to see at text from Barbra 'I wanna take Rosie and Dottie to the park.. Wanna come with?' Garfeild smiled with a hiccup. He picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing I got your text."

"You're drunk ."

"I've been in a funk."

"Well meet me about two... We'll have lunch and take the girls to the park. That always cheers you up." She said.

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I care Garfunkle. I know you and something is wrong."

"Raven was here last night."

"She was?"

"She killed Terra infront of me. She then apologized for leaving. We had sex and she left."

"Sounds like Dick."

"Doesn't surprise me... We're too good for them."

"You're too good for her."

"Barbra. You can walk.. How is that by the way?"

"Awesome. I've never felt so complete. Forgetting what it feels like to walk makes it easier to realize how good it feels."

"Well put your sneakers on.. I'll be there in a half hour to pick you up. Ask Rosieposie where she wants to go."

"I can do that... Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes Barb I'll be fine... Seeing you two will be a sweet releif."

"Have you grieved?"

"I've done it enough for so many people I'm tired of doing it."

"I'm still sorry for your loss."

"She wasn't mine to lose." He got up and walked to the bathroom going out in public was a hard enough job. He had enough issues with trying to look the part. "I have to go." He said "See you in thirty."

"Can't wait." She said and hung up.

Beast boy had been reading comics and things for years. There were two other people with skin conditions like his. They had a watch to make their skin appear normal. Garfield had a pill and a bracelet. He was working on the watch, but the tech for it needed to be tweaked by his best friend. He took the pill, rolled his shoulders as he put on the bracelet, and got in the shower. When he walked in the hot water melted his green skin, but his pain wasn't. He drank alot because of it. Taking the pill was needed for long term use. 24-48 hours. He didn't like using it unless he was out with someone he needed to be around for long periods of time. He felt like his skin was melting his body aching for the longest time and then it was over. The water was cold and he got out. He looked at himself and his skin was olive it still had undertones of his natural skin color and black hair. His eyes were the darkest and purest green. He got dressed and then he left.

He knocked on their door with a sober smile. Happiness kind of felt real. He was excited about being with them."It's me Barb." He said and looked at the sun. Maybe a real trip to the beach would be good. The door opened and Barbra came to the door wearing a peach sun dress. She looked stunning and stunned at his new apperance. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled "You look... Normal."

"Is that a good normal or a-"

"I like the old you." She said. "I like your skin color. Doesn't this change your ablities?"

"No... Just makes them more painful to process." He shrugged "But I don't need to be a hero."

She took his hand. "Today you're our hero." She smiled and took his hand. "C'mon Rosie!"

Rosialine ran down stairs with a heart shapped purse with a bunny head popping out "Hi!" She ran up and took his hand "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking it's such a nice day.. Why don't we go to the beach?" He asked.

"That sounds great." She smiled and they walked to the car.

Garfield buckled Rosaline in and she told Dottie all about what they were going to do at the beach. He gave her a kiss and then closed the door. He got in and started driving.

"You're so good with her."

"She's litterally my everything."

"What about Raven?"

"She'd still be my everything."

"You're kidding." Barbra laughed.

"No Barbra... I'm not." He said seriously. "My day begins with a thought of her, ends with the hopes she's having sweet dreams and is safe. I know the Jokers gone I know he nor Harley will hurt you, but what about all the others? I want her in my house. I want this to be _my_ life.. It's one of the reasons why I drink so damned much because this.. This _isn't_ real."

"You're... You're serious?"

"Raven left. Terra Left. You and Star stayed for him... What do I get?"

"Her." She pointed back to the little angel brushing her bunny. "You get her."

Garfield smiled. "I'll take a day of make believe over a life wihtout her." He turned into the high way "Why am I here and not Dick?"

"Because Dick left."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know Gar... I just didn't want to think about it."

"You either huh?"

She nodded and bit her finger.

"You're doing that thing you do when you're nervous.. You sure you're not the one who needs to be asked."

"Asked what?"

"If you're okay." He said looking at her "I know what it's like not to be okay."

She shook her head and didn't say anything. Garfield took the hint and looked in the rear view. "You gonna get me some shells today pretty girl?"

"Uh-huh! We're gonna make Dottie a shell necklace. She's been such a good bunny... Can we get her a friend?"

"What kinda friend?"

"A blue fish in the glasses on the board walk." She said. "I seen a movie where they talk to each other through the glass."

Garfeild smiled "Of course. A blue fish it is. What's his name gonna be?"

She shrugged. "I dunno what do you think Uncle Gar?"

"Well we could name him sky."

"That's a girls name!"

"Whaddabout ocean."

"I think I'll name him Gar-Gar... So I can think of you everytime me and mommy feed him." She said "Do you like that idea Dottie?" The bunny made squeaking sounds. Garfield knew the bunny didn't give a shit about the fish. The fish wouldn't give a shit about the bunny, but they would both be loved by her. That's all that mattered. Not to mention he wouldn't have to turn into either of them any more for his princess. He looked at her give a small yawn. "Dottie said she liked the name... Do you?"

"I love it. We'll get a shell bracelet for the fish's tank."

"You mean it."

"Yeah why not kiddo. It's your day." He said and looked at Barb who was staring out of the window. "Why don't you rest up? We've got about thirty minuets to the beach."

"A nap sounds good Uncle Gar..." She yawned and closed her perfect sparkling blue eyes. He looked at Barbra again and couldn't tell her emotional standing. He looked out of the window. He kept driving. He stared at the emptiness in front of him. He drove for miles thinking. What if this was his life? What if instead of being hung up on Raven he had a life with Barbra. Would their children be the same? Would she still be here. He looked at Barbra again and her eyes were shut. She felt safe enough to sleep. To allow her child to talk to him and be around him. It meant something.

When Raven left him it was because she thought she was doing it for the greater good. Defeating her father and making herself the Goddess of Good and Evil. She made the same empty promise to him that she had when she left his bed. She'd return. What if he is happy without her when he returns. What if he and Barbra... He shook his head. That wasn't who he wanted was it? He had fought the pain of Raven for years. He thought he had her. He thought his happy ending was coming. He thought that this was his happy ending. He lost his virigintiy to her... She left like he was just some Jhon. She was his world. She was the one who breathed life into a lifeless husk. He walked into Ivys with a hope she'd poision him. Take the life he no longer wanted. Raven didn't care. He tried finding her every day since the moment the battle was won.

She was supposed to come back. She told him she would. He had to know it was the truth of her words, but her words were hollow. Like dark promisies from dead parents. He lost every one, and Dick got everything. Victor slept with Star for years, and she cheated on him with Dick who was married to Barbra. Still Garfield stayed loyal to a woman who left him in the cold and would give no further love or affection than an empty promise. He wanted Barbra. Not for vengance, but because she was the ultimate high. She and Rosaline were the best thing. He didn't even need to be high to deal with the pain of loosing her when those two were with him. They gave him strength, they made him feel alive, and that's why he had to fix her family. She needed Dick, just like he needed Raven, but their love was unrequited by the two people the _needed_. Barbra desereved happiness. This wasn't happy.

What about him? Where was his happiness? When Raven came back. What if she didn't? It took her six years to come back the first time, but what if she didn't? Besides the last time them finding each other was an accident. He watched her kill her only competition. Terra could have came back and nothing about Raven would've mattered. He sighed inwardly. He couldn't do this. The urge to drink was becoming stronger with every thought he was forced to think. With every time he scratched his wound it was painful. He denied Raven was gone, was angry about it, bargined with whoever was listening, and went through the other painful stages of greif but it didn't do any good. He didn't know which one hurt more. The pain of her lies, or the suffering of what they did in the after math. Did she care? He didn't know. He asked her the last time and she said she did but was that true?

They pulled up to the beach and he took a picture of both of them and sent it to Dick with a caption 'You need to call me.' He looked at them "Okay guys why don't you find a place. I've got a fish to find."

"We're here?"

"I let you sleep."

"Thanks.." She smiled

"Yay! Dottie we're here!"

"There's beach supplies in the back."

"Thanks." She said and went to unbuckle Rosie and grab the supplies. She took Rosies hand and then walked off waving back at him.

He waved to them and went up on the board walk to the pet store. His phone rang. "Hello."

"Sending pictures to rub it in I fucked up?"

"No Dick. I'm sending you a picture to remind you of what you could lose."

"You want my life don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Your life is fucking amazing. You've got a daughter who talks non stop and asks one million questions. Ones I don't know the answer but she still makes me feel smart. You've got a wife who is so damned beautiful her smile lights up every room. The sun is envious of her... And what do I have? I've got a fucking Goddess who doesn't give a fucking shit about me. I searched I screamed I prayed I got nothing. You've got everything Dick don't let this go."

"I'm not... I can't.. I fucked up."

"Yeah man you did big time."

"You seen Raven?"

"Yeah."

"How was that?"

"I'm here with your family how do you think it went?"

"I'm sorry Garfield I've been so insesnitive."

"You had the bat for a mentor. You should be careful. He's a billionare play boy. You're a singleare husband with a kid and wife. A wife you can take dancing... You've got a miricale now. She's running on the beach with your kid and her rabbit and you're not here to see it."

Dick sighed "She loves the beach both of them."

"Yeah so should come here. Bring flowers. Come get a beautiful blue fish. Think of a name. Come. Save. Your. Family."

"You really do care."

"I'm your Friend Robin... You should know that."

"I do.. Thanks."

"I'll see you soon."

"How are you going to pull it off."

"I'm going to tell the truth."

"Guess I should take a page out of your book."

"I'm not a saint. I'm not anything. I've got secrets. It's life. I'm just really good at knowing what I'm missing."

"Gar-"

"Don't being the caring friend is the only thing I have to go for. Be here in thirty or I'm taking your family to dinner and I'll never forgive you."

"I'm going to be there in twenty... What fish."

"I say the glow fish."

"She'll like those?"

"She'll adore anything that comes from her dad." He hung up and met up with them without the fish.

"Wheres Rosie?"

"She's gathering shells something about the fishy needs a new necklace.." Barbra laughed.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Well yeah." She snuggled up to him a little closer and took his hand.

Garfield swallowed hard and hated himself for praying that Dick didn't show. He kissed her hand. "I love and Rosie Barbra. I love you so much it's unbareable, but I'm not good at this..." He sighed

"What?"

"We're the same. We want the life we always imagined with wedding rings and dinasoar shapped pancakes. Not particularlly dinsoar but some shape. The only thing is I want that life with Raven..."

"Right..." She said and pulled away.

He took her shoulders. "Just like you want it with Dick. Be honest if we slept together... Tried this life... He'd be the one you imagined in your dreams. He'd be the one you begged for at night. You wouldn't be happy with me. Not because it's not what you want but because you loved him first and I'm wrong for even thinking of it."

"Am I?" She asked

"No.. You're not. I've been thinking this since you were pregnant... You've been thinking about this since your affair."

"What if you were wrong."

"Then I'd be foolish to bring this up. I'd also have been foolish to call Greyson here so you two can spend this day with Rosie and not me."

"What am I gonna tell her when you're gone?"

"She won't notice. She loves her dad."

"She loves her Garfunkle too... Just like her mom." Barbra leaned in for a kiss and Garfield complied. The kiss was pure and delicate. He could hear viloins when their mouths met. He was in paradise and then it ended because she pulled away. She looked at him her eyes were clear, but they were glassed with tears.

"That was..."

"Real." She said. "That was real and I can never do it again."

"I know... I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done anything to provoke you."

"This whole day was provoking. You being you is provoking! How come Dick gets to have the fun?! Be the Hero!? I'm at home with ever cold, nightmare, and question! Why can't this be you?! Why can't he be you?" She cried.

"B-because Barbra love comes from loss. I can never lose you. If I did it'd physically kill me. You and Rosie have become my core. Maybe he'll see it today, maybe he won't but I can't be him and act like being a hero is right. You save a life or two, but this. You and I... We.. We see past it. This is real."

"Damn it Garfield!" She hit his chest. "I'm tired of not feeling loved."

He held her knowing her pain. Knowing she got dolled up for exactly what she wanted. To belong.

He held her for what felt like time melting. Like someone cranked up the speed and he was lost to it. He didn't know what to think but it was somethng he wanted to slow down. Just for a second longer. Rosie grabbed him and they built a sand castle. Barbra was on decoration duty and she was happy. There was laughter and joy two things he forgot existed. He was asking Rosie about the side of the castle when she froze and then started running.

"DADDY!" She ran as if her little feet couldn't fly.

Barbra looked at him "I guess you were right."

"Go."

"This isn't over Garfield." She said watching them embrace and him show her the tank. "I'll never forget that kiss... That long lingering kiss. The way you feel about me and Rosie. It'll never go away."

"That's true."

"I won't forget it."

"I hope you don't. I love you Barbra."

"I love you too Garfield." She hugged him "Ravens an idiot... She doesn't see this."

The hug lasted for a long time. Long enough for it to be too long before he finally felt the time to break away was now or never. He watched her run up to her husband and they stare at each other. She didn't stare at him the way she had stared at Dick. He could see the resentment. Or perhaps it was hope. He looked at them look back at him. He waved his arm, but Rosie had to run back. His thought was turn and jump into the ocean. Turn into a dolphin and never return. But she stopped him.

"Daddys here."

"I know."

"I don't wanna leave... I wanna stay with you." She sniffed. "He got the wrong fish. He got the yellow one. He said a birdy told him. The birdy was wrong."

"Don't they light up."

"No. It's just a gold fish... Can you fix it?!"

"Okay pumpkin, but you've got to go with your dad."

"I love you uncle Garfy." She put Dottie up to his face and she licked his cheek. "So does Dottie." She kissed the other side and then walked back up to where her parents were.

Garfield almost choked on the lump that was forming in his throat. He watched the woman and child he adored and laid down his dream for thier happiness were gone. He looked down the beach and seen a shimmering image of Raven "FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he ran to her "FUCK YOU DON'T YOU LEAVE ME." He tripped and realized he was under the boardwalk. She wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. He turned into a bird forgetting the pain and landed where Terras stone statue was. He tunred to her "FUCK YOU TERRA FUCK YOU FOR NOT COMING TO ME! FUCK YOU FOR BETRAYING ME! FUCK YOU FOR LEAVING ME! YOU'RE A PEICE OF SHIT FOR DYING IN MY ARMS! YOU'RE BITCH FOR LEAVING ME LIKE THAT!"

"AND WHEREVER YOU ARE RAVEN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT ME FOR NOTHING FOR NO ONE! JUST FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BEGIN WITH! I LOVED YOU FOR BEING WHO YOU WERE! MAGIC DEMONIC BULLSHIT AND ALL AND YOU LEFT ME! LIKE I WAS JUST SOME ASS HOLE! I'M NOT RAVEN! I LOVE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" All Garfield could do was scream and cry. Throw his fist and explode. He threw fist at Rocks and anything else. He spent most of the time screaming at people who werent listenting. He finally fell and started to sob. His body was weak because of the medicine he took. He felt a warm hand on his back

"Beasty-"

"No Fuck you!" He got up and started to blearly run away from his illusion. He knew she wasn't real. She was fake everything he felt was fake, the only thing that was real was pain. "I hate you Raven! I'll never forgive you for the pain you caused me! I'll NEVER forgive you!"

"Garfield I had to." She reached out for him again and he smacked her hand away "Oh Real Mature"

"YOU'VE GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE!" He screached. "Leave me alone Raven. Go be a Goddess. I'm going to go be a drunk."


	6. Chapter 6

Beastboy soared across the sky with thoughts of how he and Raven used to love flying when all the rest of the were licking their wounds or resting up for battle. They took this time to be together with one another when it counted, but now wasn't that time. Now he was soaring through some weird town looking for Robins girlfriend in a green room. Finally he spotted one and his telecommunicator came on.

"Any sign of her?"

"Not yet give it time ." He said and then flew out. He found a large home with a large glass house on the roof. "Think I've got them."

"How can you be sure?" Nightwing asked.

"Ivy only wants the best for her plants. That would mean a really big ass green house at the top." He looked into the fogged and dirty windows. "Not to mention I'm sure I see starfire tied to vines and being drained by them. I don't know how that works."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm the only one with the venom to stop her so I'm going to go in first. Then you two come in behind me so one can get Star and one can help me, I know she's not coming out without a fight."

"Okay. By the time you've got her sedatied we should be coming through the door."

"Well be sure about that I don't want to die tonight."

"If you die I'll make you half robot and you'll look awesome." He said

"Shut up stone. We have to make our move." Nightwing said

"Mister sensitive tonight aren't we?" Beastboy said as he morphed into the snake that could get the knock out venom into Ivy. He slithered down in the crack as she was tlaking to her vines. Each vine had two thorns in Starfire so that they could get the amount of blood she needed.

"That's right little ones." She coaxed "drink all you can. You'll be helping me bare my first... AHHHH!" She gasped as she felt beastboys fangs sink into her legs vein. "You geen little bastard!" She screamed. "HARLEY!" She screamed.

"Comin' Red!" She called.

Beast boy morphed back to his regular form and noticed that Harley didn't sound like Harley. Her voice sounded modulated and a little raspy. Harley was high pitch and her octive was always right, this girl, whoever she was wasn't Harley. He looked down at the now very ill Ivy. "Who the hell is that?"

"Harley you moron! You would think that with those horrid little dog ears you'd be able to hear."

"I hear just fine and that's not Harley."

"Well I figured if Joker can make his own Harley to help him get over her so can I. She gets married to not one but TWO stupid heros. One dies and the other one is fluid in both male and female screwing and she's okay with it! It's sick. She's sick for all the damned pain she's caused! Now she's got babies! Oh boo-hoo. I needed her." Ivy coughed and a small puddle of blood felmed in her hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME."

"Black mamba toxins. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Like I can trust you."

"I'm probably about the only hero you can trust." He said honeslty. Before she could give him any slight answer he was flung back with a wave of a hammer and into the door. "Oomf!" He picked himself up and looked. It was a fimilar face her skin was pale and painted and she wore Halreys body suit. "Jinx?!"

"No Harley! The one and only H-A-R-LEY! Now how about you leave here and let Red do what she's gotta do with the space queen. 'Kay?!"

"You know I can't do that!" Beast said wondering where the hell his back up was as he dodged another swing and he swept kicked her just to avoid. the blow.

Cyborg burst in to pull him away from another crushing swing.

"Took you long enough!" He coughed as he took Cyborgs hand. to catch his balance. "You know it'd been great if you were here the first time she fucking hit me with the damned hammer the first time!"

"A thank you B. A thank you would be grea- Is that Jinx."

"Yeah it's Jinx. Your girl."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! Duck!" Beastboy jumped over and gave Jinx a fist to the face. "God I kinda feel bad." He said

"D-don't be." Ivy smirked "She likes it rough."

"Aw Red you know me too well." Jinx shoved the hammer in Beastboys crotch and then took it to Cyborg. "Come here computer chip!"

"Jinx this isn't you!" He said. "You're better than this."

"Don't tell me what I'm better than!" She swung the hammer as hard as she could allowing her powers to shock his system and flinging him out of the window. She looked at robin. "You too bird brain!" She took her hammer to robin next. She tossed him up and threw him into a wall. She turned to him and "You're here for these two loosers?! They're here to save little miss space queen and you're still alone! They don't care about you Beastboy."

Beastboy stared at her. It was like she was her old self again and it shocked him. "And she cares about you?"

"Yes."

"She brain washed you and you are telling me she cares about you."

"Sometimes you are missin' the big picture. She loved me enough to make me into something she'd love even more." She said panting from the combat. Now they stood there face to face aching to understand why the other was there.

"How'd you meet her?"

"She met me in Arkham I got locked up there after a job about two years ago. She was lonely and stuck. She needed me. So I gave her what she needed. I gave her... Me." She said. "You on the other hand are doing this to feel whole.. Hold on." She whirled around to attack Nightwing

Beastboy quickly rushed to her but Cyborg blasted her with a blast. She stumbeld back and Bestboy turned into a boa constrictor tightening her to make her unciouncious.

"You're never gonna feel whole this way BB never." She said before fading to black. Beastboy drug her to her lover and chained them up. He could hear Star coming to and the boys cheering around her. He didn't neeed this. He walked over. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you beast boy. Thank you for saving my blood."

"Any idea what it's used for?"

"She was going to use Stars blood to have a daughter. Somethig she couldn't make on her own."

"Well I'm glad that it did not work." She looked at Nightwing. "I think I should go home now. This has been dreadful."

"I..." Nightwing looked at Beastboy and Cyborg. "Do you mind?"

"Ya wanna talk to your side peice take it out side. You act like I'm not Roises godfather."

Starfire looked at him "I'M A QUEEN NOT A-"

"Save your breath Star. I'm going to take Cyborg and we're going to get hammered. We're owed that much."

"I'm down." They walked out leaving them there.

"Are you sure that they are for real back together."

"Maybe. I don't know." Beast boy shrugged

"Well what do you know?" Cyborg joked.

"I know tonight is going to be the night that Barba Gordon Greyson is going to walk."

"You're not serious I thought you gave that up."

"Nope. I'm going to give her the chance to be Rosies mom. The kind that can do ballet with her or teach her kickboxing. She's gonna walk Vic. Are you gonna help me or not."

"I'm in as always."

"Great go get her meet me at the tower."

"Are you sure you want to do it there."

"It's got everything I need."

"Great I'll see you there." Cyborg took off. Leaving Garfield alone with the furry of words that Jinx said to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Garfield left Harely and Wallys home after thirty days. He was clean and clear. He'd done so many good things while he was there, and he didn't miss a soul. After Halreene begging him to stay for a little while longer he respectfully declined and went home. She gave him rigorus therapy and sobering they did good work to save him, but it was something. He walked into his home and was greeted by his pets, no answering machine messages or letters from Raven. With a sigh of relief he cleaned his whole house until it smelled like Harleenes house. Which smelled like the beach, warm spices, and apples. It was a fresh releif to have a little reminder of the good he was doing. He felt happy warm to the feeling of being free. Free from everything that held him down before the pain. He took a breath as he fixed himself up.

After he got out of the shower he tested all the games he had to do. He filed all the papers and updates he had to have for them and then went for a run with his dogs before going to bed. That night he actually dreamed of something that wasn't dispair. He dreamed of his own daughter who had purple hair and green eyes. She was small and beautiful. She looked like a porcelaine doll. She ran to him with a smile and a hug for him. It was a hug he stayed in. He was awoken by the loud shattering alarm. He pushed the button and got up. He felt even freeer than before. He took a shower and went to work.

"Hey mister G."

"Hey Ramona." Ramona had pink hair, three facial peircings and more tattoos than he could count on her fair skin. Her eyes were blue and she hid them with thick ray bans. She always had a scarcastic shirt on that matched her pleated skirt and torn tights. She got all of her clothes from Dollskill. She could model for them if she wanted. He took his mail from her active witch cut blacknails. "How was your month without me."

"Lonesome and boring. Mister Stone came in twice left before I even had the chance to bring him coffee."

"Make up for it over dinner?"

"Oh food my favorite. Where?"

"Where ever you want."

"Like a date?" Ramona laughed "When was the last time you had one of those?"

"Not in a while, but I feel like you could maybe change that... Unless of course you have a boyfriend and don't want to mix business with pleasure, and if that's the case then it's a business dinner where we can go over bullshit and put it on the companies card."

"Which is your card Mister G."

"Garfield."

"Garfield." She laughed. "I'm still gonna call you G. Don't try to be all infromal with me where were you?!"

"Come in my office I'll tell you." He said and walked into his office. She followed right behind and plopped on his couch putting her feet up and pulling a game informer off of the table.

"So tell me where you were."

"Delivering Harleene Willson-wests' babies."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD YOU MET HER WHAT WAS SHE LIKE?! Was she nice?! Or was she like a natural bitch?" She sat directly up.

"She's everything you thought she was."

"Why were you the one to deliver?"

"Her dula was under the weather and so I was the one who did it. It was an honor. I sat in the birthing pool head on and held her children for twenty nine days."

"You were there for a month?!"

"Yes and I got you something."

"What?!"

He handed her a present that was wrapped in Harley's siginature wrapping paper. Black and Red diamonds.

"Is this what I think it is?" She opened it and squeeled when she seen the title ' _LIFE AIN'T ALL PUDDIN''_ "For me?!"

"Open it and see." He said going through mail for more requests on Dark hero 5.

She opened it to see Harleene wrote in it. _'_ _To my number one fan... Inside costume and out.. Take care of my friend. He's going to need it.- Love Always H.Q. AKA HARLEENE WILLSON WEST._ '

"Well what did she say?"

"I'm going to kiss you... I'm going to kiss you so hard." She squeeled. "This is nicer than the raise you gave me."

"What can I say I'm a nice guy." He said with a grin. "As long as you like I'm happy too."

"She called me her NUMBER ONE FAN! You talked about me didn't you?!"

"Yeah."

"She likes me... She really likes me!"

"She'd be silly not to."

"You've got a meeting with some magazine I can't for the life of me remember. But they just want to discuss everything." She shrugged "You know who made your success... Blah.. Blah ... You know what to say don't you?"

"I owe All my success to your beautiful assitant."

"Who you're taking to cafe Louran."

"Of course." He smiled and walked out. He checked his suit and tie thenw walked into the interview room. A woman with black hair and blue eyes sat there. "Ah it's you come to do another interview."

Star Silver smiled "Duh."

"Well let's get to wrapping." He said and then sat in the chair.

"So lovely to see you again." She said fixing her recorder.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled.

"How have you been doing?"

"Great working on some personal matters... But I'm working hard on Dark hero five."

"Personal matters?"

"Yeah I had a horrible addiction to alcohol and some other things. I even thought for a second there was a gaming addiction.. But I'm healed now... I'm better I'm thirty days clean and thanks to some very special friends I'm okay."

"That's wonderful."

"You're my friend too Sil. I just didn't want my personal issues in the tabloids before the issue wasn't resolved."

"Well I'm glad everything is alright."

"So am I..."

"So what can we look forward to in Dark hero Five?"

"Dual player action, new heros, and 75% of them are female. Deeper and better story lines a lot less glitches and I do believe this will be a lot better for our fans. They are the only ones who matter."

"Give us one reason why?"

"Because we took one of our fans, Mara Noles' idea and she wanted a witch name Nora Nightbeam. She can control lunar functions. That's happening."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited to see how she turns out." He handed her the original sketch. It was nicely done. "I think it's good."

"So do I."

"Well I can't wait... It's coming out in four months."

"You heard it hear folks it's coming out in four months." She smiled "Thanks for your time Garfield."

"Thank you."

She turned off the recoder."So you up for some sexy bathroom interview."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Are you sure."

"I've got a date tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He stood "See you around dumpling."

"See your around."

He walked out and Romana greeted him with a box of trojan. "For tonight?" He asked "Little forward aren't we?"

"No... For Star."

"No Ro... It's me and you tonight..."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." He smiled "I'll have a driver come pick you up at six."

Dinner went off without a hitch. He met her at the resturant with a dozen stood there with a smile.

"Hey there."

"Hi darling." He smiled and kissed her cheek then put the roses in front of her. She wore a black dress that complimented her hourglass figure and bright eyes were made up and she looked spectacular.

"I should be sucked up to more often."

"We'll see after tonight."

"Why didn't you sleep with Sil?"

"Because I am here with you and that's the only right thing to do."

"Are you happy now?"

"With all my choices up til now ... No not really."

"Why'd you make those choices?"

"Because I was wrong." He sighed "Because... It was hard, because I wanted something I didn't have."

"We all have made mistakes, all done things that for people that we donn't mean to... Our lives aren't meant for happiness..."

"Until we find the right person to be happy with."

"Even if it's a serial killing clown, the goddess of good and evil, or someone who puts their fist through your face... It's something we do to make ourselves not feel alone." She said taking a bite of her fish.

"Which one did you do to not feel alone?"

"I feel like I don't have to tell you."

"You don't... I don't wanna feel alone either."

"Neither do I." She sighed

"So why don't we give this a try... I like you a lot."

"I like you too Garfield." She too his hand "Why don't we?"

He grinned gladly "Good then."

"Wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah sure." He said paying for the check.

She looked at him "We don't have to do anything."

"I know..." He took her hand and kissed her hand. Then opened the door for her.

"Look at him a real gentleman."

"I sure am." He smiled.

They drove home and half way through a boring movie they were tonuge deep with each other. He lifted her up tossing the clothes and they had in various parts of the floor.

"So this is happening it's not another one of my vibrator induced dreams?"

"Nope... Not that I knew you had those."

"I have those." She moaned against him. She arched into him wrapping her legs around him. "A lot."

"Good." He kissed her neck. In the night of bliss and drunken passion he curled up with her. "You smell like caramel."

"You smell like salt."

"Are you gonna stay the night?"

She shrugged."Don't see why not."

"Well I can cook in the morning if that makes you more excited."

"Pancakes and TUbacon."

"Percisley..."

"Can't wait... As long as there is OJ." She kissed him "Good night my doll."

"Nigh babes." He kissed her back.

They kissed one last time. They were deep in their sleep until he heard Vagetta. He got up and wrapped a towel around him. He walked in the living room and seen Dick, Victor, Barbra, and Bruce. "What the hell is wrong?"

"She's gone..." Barbra said

"Who's gone?"

"Rosie is gone." Bruce said.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she's gone... Kidnapped."

"All because you weren't around." Dick snapped

"I'm sorry how was this my fault?!" Garfield snapped.

"I have to protect my city and I ask you to do one thing protect my daughter!"

"I have a life out side of being buttler for the Greysons, sorry Barbra, but it-"

"You're right." She said standing beside him. "THIS wouldn't have happened if you put your damned family first!"

"Can we argue about this later.. I've got company."

Barbra stopped and heat flooded to her cheeks. "A girl?"

"Yeah... She's my assistant."

"Ramona?!"

"Yeah." He smiled

"I know she had a thing for you." Victor smiled.

"Yeah sure let's somke cigars later when my grand daughter is home." Bruce said hotly

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to do with this." He said cooly. "I was gone for thirty days getting help with my life, because I needed it. I heard nothing about Rosie. I've had my phone and everything." He sighed "You want to blame this on me fine, but do you have any evidence."

"Only this." Barbra pulled up video and the master of games was on.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and GIRLS! Watch as the game begins! Battle of the beasts! For this prize this pretty little Rose bud." The game master said with a dark grin. "Hopefully the reiging champ Beast boy will come to play. If not one of his winged friends will just have to do." With a haunting laugh the message shut down.

"So he's asking for one of you not just for me. You could have simply went." He said to Dick. "I love Rosie, but she's not my daughter."

"She means something to you!"

"SHE SHOULD MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU TOO DICK YOU GAVE HER LIFE!"

"And I gave you-" POW Garfield punched him in the mouth

"Alright!" Batman yanked him back. "Dick he's right! You should have went! But he did call for you Garfield and I feel the need to tell you that you are her godfather."

"Exactly Godfather!" Garfield said "As responsible as I am he's ten times more!"

"I know."

"So why don't you do something!"

"Fine!" He spat "I will."

"Good you do. I'll catch up in the morning."

They all left everyone but Barbra. "You like her."

"I still love you Barbra, but I can't play husband to you anymore knowing that Dick ins't doing half his part! He comes in here blaming something detrimental to all of us on me. Barbra if you-"

She kissed him "I know.. I know... But you'll help us won't you?"

"Don't I always. I'll go looking tomorrow. I know she's not here anymore."

"Where do you think she is?"

"I know she's on his planet. She's being made to think she's at home, but I'll find her. I promise."

"You better." She smiled "Or You'll be giving me another one." She took comfort in him. She hugged him goodbye and he traveled back into the bed room.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder again. He tried to be strong, but he was shaking. His heart was breaking and he had nothing. He woke her up.

"Yes Gar."

"I've got to go."

"What is wrong?"

"My goddaughter was kidnapped I have to go."

"Oh god!" She at up. "Are you okay?"

"No... I've got to go."

"Yes of course... Call me when you find something I'll be your foot solider."

"You can crash in my pad anytime."

"Won't leave until you come... What kinda trouble can I get into? I am banging the boss."

He chucked. "That you are." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Later."

Beastboy went to the one place he knew Gamemaster loved to go. The casino where some of the best games were played. He wanted to show he was ready. He went through the room where the Gamemaster was know to go.

"Who are you coming to see?"

"The Master."

"He's been waiting for you."

"As I'm sure he has."

"Come in." He opened the door

Garfield walked in the dark smokey room. He walked to the black jack table where he saw the muscular man. He sat beside him "You called for me..."

"It took you two hours... Your friends are still searching."

"I give my tribute. My life for Rosies. Win or lose she comes home."

"I whole heartedly agree." He said.

"Now take me." He rolled his shoulders. "I'm ready to fight."

"And what a fight it is." He said.

Garfield looked and everything went stark black the only thing that was left was his dark forbading smile.


	9. Chapter 9

When Beastboy woke up he was in a cell. It was still dark and Beastboy was scared. No one knew what he was doing. He was sure no one even noticed he was gone except Ramona. His doll. When he got home he'd treat her like a queen he'd treat her better than Raven. He'd let her know how much he meant to her. He looked in the glass door. There were seven cages for seven attenders. Worry sank down. He knew he had to win not for his glory or his honor, but for the darling little girl he needed to have home. He paced the floor preparing himself for what was going to go down. He could very well die. He didn't seem to care. If he was the drunk he used to be he'd be numb to everything and just go in and fight.

But now it wasn't the case. He was different, clean and clear. He was a fool for doing this blind, but he knew no one else would be that stupid to go in blind just the way the game master wanted. He needed her to be safe, and him coming in hot and dying for her seemed more logical than letting anyone else do it. He continued to pace until a green woman with a very skimpy outfit came in his cell.

"The man of beasts."

"I am."

"He is ready for your first challenge."

"Is he bigger than me?"

"Yes by about two feet."

"Uglier."

"Well that's not a hard task seeing as how you are handsome."

"And the girl."

"I am her care taker. She isn't harmed. She sent me."

"Why?"

"To give you this." She held out a bracelet braided of blue, her favorite color, green, his skin color, and purple. A color of strength. "It is woven of Moon silk. She told me to tell you she knew you'd be here for her Uncle Garfy. She knew you wouldn't let her down."

"Did she really say that?"

"Is she wrong?" The green woman looked confused.

"No she's far from wrong." He smiled "She's competely right."

She tied the bracelet on. "I do believe she is the brightest star I've ever seen."

"She is."

"You are a very lucky uncle."

"I am."

"Does uncle mean father where you are from?"

"You speak english... You know what uncle means."

"No I do not speak english. The pod does. I speak the tongues of all people who walk in and out of these pods. Your tonuge is my tonuge in this room."

"Ah." He said feeling dumb about his anxious choice of words as she tied his bracelet on tight. "No Uncle means... Protector."

"Where is her father?"

"He's his city's uncle."

"Well she is lucky to have an uncle like you. I wish you luck in your battle Uncle man of beast."

"Thank you care taker of the star."

"That sounds more impressive than garena."

"If you protect her you mean more than your name."

"I'll give my life for hers."

"So Will I." He said "I'm going to now."

"I doubt that." She said and walked out.

Garfield was walked out by two women one yellow and the other pink with strange markings. They tossed roses at his bare feet and waved as the cameras zoomed in on his face. He stood in the arena. "GAME! BRING ON YOUR FIRST TASK."

"Paitents. I want this to last." His voice said over the speakers. Then the floor opened up and he fell through.

Beastboy quickly caught himself and landed on his feet. He stood taller than all the entry ways to the small room. "What the hell?"

"You've got ninety seconds to get to the door. You must use two animal forms to get to your oppinent."

"Damn you!" He grunted and as quickly as he could he slithered through the holes and turned into a mouse to wiggle through the hole in the wall. Just as he got out he heard explosions. _'Fucking great! It's training with Bruce Wayne all over a-damned-gain.'_ He thought. Then walked in the arena in normal form. "Now what?!" He asked.

"Now me!" A deep brutal voice said while flinging him into the wall.

"What the fuck." He caughed and spat blood. He looked up to see a muscular grey man with a very large club. He tossed it at Beastboy moved quickly enough to get away from the club. He lunged at the guy who was fighting him. He turned his hands into claws and clawed his eyes out blood getting on his bare chest.

The monster, now bleeding threw him onto the ground and took a fist to his chest. Beastboys wind was gone. "Puny beast! You think you can hurt me. You just got an eye. I'm going to take your girl!" He chuckled.

"You think so." He said taking his leg and kicking as hard as he could in his knee cap.

"AHHH." He grunted as he fell.

"You actually think you'd be the one to take me down." He said standing and throwing a hard punch to the mans face. He noticed he was scary, but he was scared from battle. His bones were weaker than what they used to be. He kept fighting him while he was down, and as he got up he wrapped around him and kept pounding.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PUNY BEAST!" He kept hitting but beastboy moved swift and quick. He used the mans back as a spring and jumped off. "Where did the pu-"

"Right here bitch!" He pushed the kick to his neck, with an ear shattering snap he fell like a limp dog. Beastboy felt a sinking feeling. He just took someones life and had the blood on his hands to prove it.

"SEVEN MINUETS! A NEW RECORD!" Game master screamed. "THE BEAST OF MEN!"

He just walked to the people who were to take him to his cage.

"Don't you want to celerbrate?"

"Take me to see the girl child."

"Of course sir." They took him to the pod where she was being held. She sat there her knees tucked in and singing. She did that when she was scared. It was something that he taught her. He listened to see how scared she was. If she was nervous she would be singing a nursery ryhme, if she was scared she'd sing Garfields favorite song to sing to her. Panic! at the disco Northern Downpour or Nine in the afternoon. If she was petrified. She'd sing Set fire to the Rain so she could believe that she was invinicable

"Sugar cane in the easy morning; wheather vein is my one and only... Sugar cane in the easy morning; weather vien is my one and only... Hey moon Please forget to come down..." She cried "Please don't fall down."

He touched the glass. "Take me too the cell." He said choking on his tears. He couldn't believe he was going to deal with this. Her being captive because of some sin he had done. He couldn't even remember it. He had to let it die. He had to swallow his pride, his anger, his dispair. He had to fight. That's all that there was too it. And when he was done. He was going to kill the Game master. For this he would have his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Beastboy paced singing along with Rosie. Though they were mile away he still hated himself for making her apart of Game masters revenge game. Game master had hated beast boy since he played him for Raven and the rest of the team. Game master said he wanted to fight the strongest man on the team and he took him. Everyone thought that he would chose Robin or Cyborg. Game master chose him because of his heart and his powers it made him stronger than any one else. He was strongest, and that made him happy until he realized what a target that made him and now he was in trouble him and his love were in trouble. He shrugged off the thoughtsand tried to get some sleep.

The next day came and they slid food in the glass door. He didn't eat. He didn't want to. All he wanted was to fight. He was ready for his next battle the next chance to get Rosie one more step out of here. He knew she needed him now more than ever. He thought about Ramona and how that was going to work when she finds out that he had to kill people. Maybe he wouldn't tell her or anyone what he had to do to get his goddaughter home. It was better that way. The last thing he wanted to be known for was being a killer. That would put him on Batmans Radar and that's the last place he wanted to be.

Rosalines caretaker walked and with another bracelet. "I told her that you won she thought you should have this..." She looked down at his food "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I am going to fight. I'll eat when me and Rosie are home safe."

"You are a very noble man."

"I try to be."

"You do a very fine job."

"Can you tell me anything about the opponient I'll be fighting."

"No. All I know is that he comes from a planet of fire and anger. You should do well... If you come from the same place."

"Awful thing is I don't come from there... My planet is made of water."

"Well if being a care taker has taught me anything it's that there can always be steam where fire and water collide."

"Look at you. You're the regular science nerd aren't ya?"

"No nothing of the sort... I have just come to learn things and I think that that is the easiest part."

"You are good. Have you taught Rosie anything yet?"

She shook her head "Only my language. She seems to be catching on quick. I'm proud of her."

"She's a smart girl." He siged. "I wish I could hold her."

"Five rounds five days you'll hold her in your arms again and it will be a glorious feeling... Though our nights strech into two earth days and nights... It may seem longer than it is."

"You mean I slept for four days."

She nodded. "So did Rosie."

"She is eating isn't she."

"Very well. I must say she's big on veggies."

"Comes from me."

"You don't eat meat?"

"Tofu."

"If I bring you tofu will you eat?"

"No. I'm not eating until I'm home.."

"But you will get weak."

He shook his head "I've got all the strength I need."

"I will still bring you tofu."

He smiled "Thank you."

"Good luck."

"You think I'll need it."

"You might, but what do I know." She smiled "I'm just a caretaker."

He walked out with her and they lead him to the arena where a red woman sat on a throne of fire.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. HE BEAT THE KING OF STONE LET'S SEE IF HE CAN BEAT THE QUEEN OF FIRE!"

The crowd cheered as the young woman stood "You are the man of beasts."

"And you're the broad of fire?"

"Now the we have gotten aquianted are you ready to die?"

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." He smiled. He knew he had to fight smart and quick or this wouldn't end in thier favor. He stared at her watched her for a better light on the situation. Then he had to think of the things that could stop fire. He was stumped on a permanet soultion.

He dodged her and thought about her. She was flamable and there was nothing that wasn't going to stop her from killing him. He looked down at the dirt and almost cried when he seen what he could have done. He kicked her in the chest and threw dirt in her eyes.

"AHHH YOU BASTARD!"

"You're such a hot head!" He kicked her in the face and threw her to the ground. He rolled her around in the dirt allowing her to take his punched her.

She kicked him off of her and stabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"AAAHHH SONVABITCH! AHHH!" He griipped her wrist adn threw her in the wall. Then ran at her full speed.

She dodged it but she fell. Her body was still aflame, so she threw a fire fire ball at him. "You are going to die little beast."

"Oh come on baby you know I ain't little." He said with a grin spitting blood and patting himself from the tiny bits of char that were on his uniform. Then beconed her to come to him.

Like an angry fire breathing bull she ran screaming.

He ran and as he did he turned into a bull and rammed his horn through her heart. She kept running for a total of two seconds and fell flat with a gaping hole in the middle of her now steaming chest. He became a human and stood with her heart in his hand. He held it up and cheers screamed from the mountains.

"TWO IN ZERO! THE MAN OF BEASTS!"

Beast boy threw her heart behind him and was ready to sleep those four days away.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A bath." He said "I've got blood and blisters... I'm kinda in pain." He groaned.

"Right away." Rosies care taker ran and did what he said. He looked back at the arena. "Five more. Rosie.. Five more."


	11. Chapter 11

Beast boy walked into the arena. Round three was going to be difficult, but he was ready. He looked at the man in the black cloak. He wanted to laugh at the pencil thin man. He knew this was a trick. He looked at him and kept his mind blank someone like that doesn't become greatest warrior on bronze. They get there by brain. He stayed away.

"Come to me child." He hissed.

"No."

"Fine I shall come to you then and it will be just as painful."

He stepped back and before he could he felt a cold icy pang in his chest. "Ahhh."

He looked up and the pencil thin man had his hand in beast boys chest. His heart was turning to ice. His eyes were becoming glazed over. His skin was freezing. He had to fight. This was becoming too much.

"Look at the fear freezing you... Turning you into the pain you've suffered for so long... You're going to die."

Beast boy was on his knees begging someone for mercy. Then he thought being warm, he thought about the warmth of Rosies love, the warmth of Ramonas skin, and the warmth of Barbras smile. He wasn't going to stop. He could hear Rosies laughter and her love. He just wanted to be free of his icy touch. He looked for her, but she wasn't there. He just thought of her and his body was hot.

"What are you doing?!"

"I- I'm beating you at your own game you son of a bitch!" He kept thinking and fighting his pain. He took his hand and ripped his arm out of his chest and ripped it off completely then flung it.

"AHHHH!" He screamed harshly shaking as blood spurted out of the stump.

He punched him and slung him over and took his decapitated arm and put it over his chest. He tried to do the same thing he had done with him.

His screams filled the dead silent arena. Beast boy could see him turning to ice. "Please stop!" He screamed.

Beastboy shook his head and kept going until his body looked like an ice sculpture. "Shhh..." He said "Let your fear freeze YOU!"

His face was paralzed in fear as he completely froze.

He looked up.

"THE WINNER!" Game master said. "You're nearing the end."

"Fuck you." He grunted and walked out of the arena. "Take me to Roise I want to see her. I don't want to look at her through a damned window I want to touch her."

"Okay." She said and opened the door.

"Uncle Garfy!" She ran into his arms.

His instant thought was to take her, but there were armed guards and cameras. He couldn't change into anything that was strong enough to carry her because he was weak. Though he had only used animal like training he had been though enough to take his powers down. He sighed heavily. He just held him. "I love you Rosie."

"I know you're going to keep me safe. I know."

"Do you love me?"

She shone her bright eyes at him "I love you more than anyone." She hugged him again. "Just let's go home and eat ice cream. The good stuff in your fridge."

"Yes Rosie pie of course."

"We'll be close like before right? You me and mommy? We'll be friends right?"

"Honey we'll be whatever you want. Let's just get you home first."

"Okay. I love you uncle Garffy."

"I'll always love you." He said and then tucked her into bed. He closed the door and looked at her care taker who was wiping tears from her eyes. "What are you crying about?"

"She sings every night because she thinks you can hear her. It's right after I tuck her in." She wipepd her eyes. "I enjoy it, because I feel her hope. I've been a slave here for twenty years... It's been so long since I've heard a little song bird. She's the only light."

"I know how you feel about that."

"You've been a slave before?"

"A whole nother kinda slave."

"What kind?"

"A slave in my own mind. I thought that I was free, but I wasn't and now I'm a blood slave." He said and smiled "But won't be long before we are all free."

"You think so."

"I do." He looked at her. "Freedom will come before you know it."

"I hope so." She said as she pushed the button to his room "Be careful tonight. I heard your oppninet is a dream weaver."

"What do you mean dream weaver?"

"He'll weave the battle into your dreams making it seem like it was all a part of a blissful dream that is until you die. Then you'll just like you died asleep. Your fights won't matter, and Rosie will be a slave... Like me."

"Not. Going. To. Happen." He said and walked down the bed. He sighed and walked into the dark room.


	12. Chapter 12

He laid there sinking into the rest he needed after being beat to death. He laid there thinking about Rosie. That's when he fell asleep. He dreamt a sweet dream and when he woke up he was in bed beside Ramona. "Hi baby." He turned to kiss her and she didn't move. "Wake up. " He kissed her neck.

"Not tonight." She yawned and put the covers over her head.

"But it's nine am."

"No..." She groaned.

He shrugged and walked into the bathroom, but the floor felt like sand. "What the.." He looked up.

"Honey come on!" Barbra waved.

"Reoccuring dream." He shook his head and walked over to Barbra.

"I missed you."

"I know." He kissed her. "I missed you too."

Rosie jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek.

He sat down beside Barbra and she laid her head on her shoulder. "This is one of the happiest days of my life."

She was talking, but it came out garbled.

"What?" He asked and looked down at her. Blood poured out of her throat and the smile she had on her face was now sickly and misplaced. "Barbra!"

"Un... Gar..." Rosies head fell off and rolled to the feet of the game master.

"Hahahaha. Looks like you lose."

"You mother fu-" He charged at him raging. And like smoke everything disappered.

"You're foolish. You think these dreams are real." The woman said.

"No I had some feeling these were fake. Because they're hideous and Barb is a red head not a blonde." He smacked her.

"Let's do this little man." She smiled and pulled at her face she turned into Raven. "Unless you can't hurt her."

He smirked and punched her. "I know you aren't her and you're some pathetic loser who needed some fame." He knew these were his dreams he just had to dream up something he needed. He dreamed of the hardest arena he could with spikes and lions anything he could use to kill her. A nightmare waiting to take his life.

"You think I can't manipulate this?"

"I don't give a shit. Fight me." He got into a stance.

"Fine." She said and turned into herself again her hair was short and white her skin was grey and her eyes were red. She started flingling wildly. His mentality was messed up though he could fight the vision of Barbra being dead it still affected him harder than he could ever imagine. She threw punches and he couldn't dodge.

He was confused and barrated with punches and bleeding. He fell to his knees now would be the time to give up and die. He looked up blood pouring from his scars and he looked up and Rosie shook her head screaming at him. He stood up. "I'm done! I'm done fighting." He screamed and a metal spike came out of the ground through her chest and ripped her head off.

In the arena he held her head up and with every one gasping. He hadn't been dreaming most of it. He was in the arena. He must've slept walk. He tossed it. "FUCK YOU GAME MASTER. YOU BETTER BE MY LAST BATTLE! OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" He screamed as the crowd cheered.

"Fine in three more battles I will be his Opponient. His last battle. His last chance to save his little princess."

"You're damn right and when you die. THIS LAND IS FREE." Louder cheers as he walked away. He was tired and hoped that his dreams of happiness were real this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Garfield walked out of the room and walked down to Rosies room. He held out his hand and touched the window where she slept. He wanted to cry and he didn't want to leave her side and he didn't want her to be here. This was his fifth round. His second to last fight. He tried to shove asided his pain for hers. He knew the suffering she must be going through, though she was tough she needed him to be tougher. He wanted to go inside and take her. Just for a second... Just to hold her and act like they were home, but there was nothing he could do. He paced the halls and got angry at every one. He was mad a Dick for not being here. He was mad at himself for not telling anyone where he was going. He knew better. If he died no one would notice and Roise would just go from happy family to sad slave in an instant and it'd be her whole life until she became some ones wife and she would still be too young for his liking. Her was mad at himself for allowing Rosie to be such a big part of his life that she could be jeprodized as such.

He wanted to punch the glass but Rosie needed all the sleep she could have. The escape was the best thing for her. He knew better than to ruin anyones escape for all he knew she was dreaming about being home with her mother and her father, who was he to take that away from her? No one. He shook his head and walked back down the hall. If Raven was such a Goddess of Good and Evil why wasn't she here to defend Rosie? She was an innocent child brought to judgment by the sins of a Godfather who loved her more than himself. He had burn marks, a scar over his heart and was still unaturally scared. He hadn't slept for the longest part of the night because of his awful night mares. He begged her care taker to let him see her. Let him know her throat wasn't slit and she was okay. She was more than willing to help him. Now he sat back in his cell and noticed the others were dark and empty because he had taken their lives How was he ever going to live that down? How could he tell anyone what he did to save the only thing he ever loved. What if no one understood?

"I think it's best you keep it a secret." She said sitting across from him.

"What?" He asked.

"What you're thinking is written all over your face. How do I tell my loved ones I slayed seven people to get the one thing I cherish amongst all others and bring her home."

"I don't like the fact you can read me."

"Well I honor you. It's my duty to save you from the pain you're putting yourself through." She said "If I don't you'll be distracted and one fateful mistake will end you and I can't have that. Game master is betting the whole planets freedom on your battle."

"What?"

She nodded "It's true if you don't win we will be enslaved forever. But if you win we will be free this planet will be ours and we can be a peaceful planet with lots of hope."

"So not only am I to save my god daughter, but I've got to save you and your friends too."

She nodded. "We believe in you."

"Thanks I guess." He sighed and laid back and let it all set in. "This is a lot bigger than me."

"Yes but you can turn into a dinosaur and that would mean you can carry it on your back."

"You have a weird way of making me feel better."

"I know it's my job." She laid three bracelets down "She's got more... You've just got to keep winning."

"Thanks."

"Avanda."

"What?"

"Avanda is my name."

"Well thank you Avanda. Just keep her happy til we go home."

"I can do that."

"They should make you queen you know."

"Why?"

"Because you could make this place great again." He said.

She smiled "See you in the morning."

"Of course."

The arena was heavy with tension as he entered the fifth time. He looked around and everyone had a look of terror in their eyes. He looked behind him and a man who looked like he ate a world for breakfast stood with a hungry grin in his face. Beast boy gulped. He was scared like they were he looked like galactus' older meaner brother. He stepped back.

"Tiny little green man I'm going to rip you in half and you're going to be my dinner."

"I was afraid of that."

"You should be... I'm hungry."

"Fuck." He sighed. He knew what he'd have to do and it was not going to be pretty. He was going to have to loose." He looed up at him and did something he knew was dumb. He ran for him.

He gave him everything he had and they fought for hours battling until there was no energy or heart left for Beast boy the sun was begining to set when he fell.

"Say you give in."

"I give in." He groaned

"NO!" people were screaming and crying holding each other in fear. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

"I'm starving." He grinned as he threw Beastboy in his mouth and swallowed him whole. With a dark and scary laugh

Beast boy could hear Game master carrying on calling Beast boy weak. He was going dow into the belly and he turned into a lion and threw out the claws. He gripped and clawed all the way down. He made his way to his stomach fighting all the way down and when he reached the stomach he tore through it like a true animal using teeth claws, and anything else could do. When he finally seen the light he jumped out with a loud and shattering roar.

Game master looked shocked. "H-how did you-"

"Don't worry about how! Worry about your life. It's nearing it's end!" He said and spat blood at his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

Garfeild finished washing himself from the battle and was disgusted with what he had to do. He hated meat, let alone the meat of someones living flesh. He had to die. He knew he scared everyone. He knew Avanda would hate him for what he did. When he rounded the corner to his new room. The room of champions as Game master called it. The room was lush and gold with food pleantyful in the greecian themed room. He walked into a smack. "OWWCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Scaring the shit out of us."

"Yeah Uncle Garfy what gives they almost gave me away!"

Garfield knelt down "Rosaline I would never let anyone hurt you I'd die first."

"Yeah you almost did that."

"Avanda."

"You've got to be kidding me don't make me smack you again!"

"Won't you guys stay here tonight. It's the least I can do for scaring you both half to death."

"Fine but don't thik that when I become queen I won't rememeber this."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You scared me! You scared her! Doesn't that mean anything."

"Believe it or not it doesn't."

"I think you know what you have to do."

"Sleep on the floor."

"No."

"Rub your feet?"

"NO!"

"What?"

"You have got to let me have a shower in your private quaters and then you've got to take care of Rosie all by yourself."

"Where's the punishment?"

"I never said this was punishment you didn't die."

"That I did not." He kissed Rosie "Do I still smell."

"No... How many showers did it take?"

"Ten. It took ten showers not to smell like jerk guts."

"Yuck! Uncle Garfy!"

"I know kiddo I don't like it any more than you do." He looked at Avanda who walked in the shower.

Rosie tied the bracelet to his arm. "Five... Right?"

"Five."

"It'll be six tomorrow."

"Yes Ro it will be."

"Then what."

"After seven we go home."

"Do you promise?''

"Have I let you down before."

"Kinda."

"Really Rosie?"

"Well you did get eaten and make me think he took you away."

"Okay you win how many times do I have to say I'm sorry."

"A million!"

"That's stretching it thin."

"Well will you at least sleep with me tonight? You and Avanda so it can feel like you and mommy."

"Sure honey We can do that."

Avanda got out of the shower and prepared Rosie for bed time. Then they tucked her into bed and laid beside her.

"Uncle Garfield."

"Yeah?"

"You don't kill those bad people do you?"

He looked up at Avanda. His heart was broken he couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't look like a monster either.

"No honey. He doesn't kill people he is much too good for that."

"You mean he doesn't rip out their hearts and shove them on spikes?"

"Do you think he could do that?"

"To protect me he said he'd do anything." She looked at him "Right."

"Right."

"I love you uncle Garfy and if it don't go right tomorrow I will always be with you just like you're with me right here." She touched his heart. Then she snuggled into him.

"She's beautiuful."

"Yes she is." He kissed her head.

"You don't want to scare her."

He shook his head.

"You're not... You're going to free her."

"Everytime you say that there is a monster wating to kill me."

"I know, but you survivie. You're the hope."

"I hope tomorrow comes quick." He sighed.

"Four earth days away."

"Why does it only feel like a few hours."

"Time works differently in hell." She kissed his hand "Good night saviour."

The day conculded of playing and laughter. He felt like he was home, but he knew that he was far from it. He wanted it to be real, but he had another fight to go to. Another life to take and he was devestated. He didn't want this. He just wanted to be home. One more. He thought. Just one more. The more he thought about it the more it became like a prayer.

"Are you going to win today?"

"I'm going to try."

"Are we going to go home?"

"We're going to try."

"Will it be like old times when we do go home?"

"No." He said "Your daddy will be there way more than I will be. Your mommy will love you harder than she ever did, and grampy Bruce will tuck you into bed when I don't."

"But he doesn't make the stories talk like you."

"I'll make you tapes to play from the bear I bought you."

"That'd be nice."

"Beastboy." Avanda swallowed. "They're ready."

"Make me another bracelet angel."

"I'll be here when you come back."

"Gather everything you can from your room. You'll be here for a while." He sighed.

Avanda waited until she was out of ear shot. Then kissed him she touched every scar he had gotten from protecting them. "Fight hard."

"I got eaten... Anything else will be a peice of cake." He said hiding any other emotion he had and hid it deep underground. He walked down and into the arena changed into the animal the game master chose for his obsticle corse around the arena and then landed in the middle of a group of teen titian wannabes standing around him.

"Beast boy I want you to meet my guard team." He said. "Katain the blue speed demon, Kavrin her brother the purple one who is good with swords and everything, Tara the magiacan, and Raglar the muscle."

"Why am I fighting your guard?"

"Because if you finish them... I'm next."

He laughed in his face "So this is finished tonight?"

"Yes."

"Let's fucking do this." He said. He went for Tara first. He had to he could do speed and muscle even weponary but magic had to go. He turned into a snake and hit her taking the posion and coursing it through her veins. She screamed before she knew what was happening he caught the flying star that Kavrin was trying throw and finished her off. He then too the same star and threw it directly into his chest. Something he sliced in half. He sighed and ran to him, but was deflected by his sister.

"You've got to catch me before he stabs you."

"How about you start running." He said as he started to change into a cheetah. He watched her run as fast as she could and he quickly caught her in the ribs with his teeth after chasing her for quite some time. He ripped her ribs all the way out and left her there with a gaping hole in her lower body. He ran back to the only two left.

"SISTER!" He screamed and let his gaurd down and for the second he did. Beastboy came behind him and snapped his neck.

"You kill my friends!"

"They get on my nerves!" He mocked. "C'mon big guy this isn't want you want don't you want to swing from trees and hang with the monkies?"

"ARGH!" He picked Beastboy up and tossed him like a wet rag.

"Ouch." He groaned and then got up. "Hey big guy! Game master doesn't even want you here. He thinks you're a wimp."

"GAME MASTER NO THINK THAT!"

"Oh yes he does! He thinks you're a real chump?"

"What is chump."

"A loser."

"RAGLAR NO CHUMP!" he turned to Game master "YOU PAY FOR YOUR MEAN WORDS!"

Beastboy grabbed a sword and stabbed it through his chest. "Sorry big guy but if anyone is gonna be killin this chump it's gonna be me."

The crowd went wild. It was clear that the guard did more than guard. He looked at him and sighed "I will fight you... But clean up your guard first." He said and threw down the sword.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rosie we may be able to go home tonight."

"Are you coming?" She asked Avanda.

"No Rosie I am afriad I can not go."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be queen here."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes and you will always be my honary princess."

"Will I?"

She nodded. "And he will be king. If he ever decides to return."

"I might, but only for a visit."

"We can make that happen."

The summoning bell rang. "Well it's time..."

"Good luck."

"Let's go home." Rosie said putting on the bracelet from his last battle on the wrist.

Beast walked in and there Game master stood with a haunting grin. Not even hurt over the loss of the guard. He rolled his eyes at him. "Game."

"Beast."

"Let's get down to it." He said rolling his shoulder. "No games just straight up fighting."

"Now who would I be without a good game." He said and waved his hand and the floor became checker patterned. For every white tile you step on I will get to hurt you. You will be completely defenseless."

"Is that right?"

"Yes are you afriaid?"

"Of a puny nerd who's afriad to get his ass kicked so we have to play don't tap the white tiles... No let's do this." He took his turn and jumped from black to black. Though it seemed easy he had to depend on his agility to get to him, because the tiles kept changing. He had to jump and leap to avoid them. After the hundreth tile he got annoyed and jumped at Game master.

"YOU CHEAT!"

"Fight like a real fucking man!" He screamed back and threw punches taking him off his pedastool and taking his claws and jamming them in his knee caps.

"AHHHH!"

"Can you even fight?" He asked

"Yes!" He flung Beastboy odd and punched him over and over again. He clawed at his chest and his face with his long nails

Beastboy took his legs and pushed him off of him taking the time to slide back for his next attack.

Gamemaster ran at him and he could make the quick dodge, but instead beastboy tripped him causing him to stumble with a kick in his back the spine with a crack.

He looked at him. "C'mon you peice of shit. GET UP"

Gamemaster stood and walked to him, but fell at his feet. "You're on a white peice." He groaned and lifted his hand then a white piece appeared and a cannon flung beast boy back.

"You sonvabitch!" He ran back. This was it the final blow the final round and Game master made his final run at him.

"Are you ready to finish this?"

"Yes!"

Game master released his claws and beastboy did the same. They had ran so fast and so hard there was a cloud of dust when they finally connected and when the dust cleared Avanda screamed. "THE WINNER!"

Thee crowd went wild as Beastboy held up his arm and Gamemasters head was raised and his body was at his feet. "Everyone your new Queen!" He held up her hand. The crowd cheered louder.

Avanda suggested that they stay in the castle with her that night for the proper crowning. After the festival with lights and a glorious party they let Roise wear princess robes with a tiara.

"Are you going to let me keep it."

"You are first in line for my throne."

"You mean it?"

She nodded. "I want you to take this home and wear it everytime you think of me."

"Every day." She said and hugging her tightly.

"Beastboy-"

"Garfield."

"You are amazing." She said "You saved my... Our life."

"Yes and I'm grateful." someone said and then the crowd cheered.

"As queen we shall live in peace and it is all thanks to our king Garfield king of beasts!"

The celebration ended at sunrise as the new dawn on a new kingdom arrived. "I'm going to miss it here." He said waking up from the snuggling position of being sandwhiched between Rosie and Avanda. He cared for her like one of the friends he could never take away.

"You are?"

"Yes... Not the M-U-R-D-E-R-S but I am going to miss it."

"Well if it wasn't for those you wouldn't have saved have a million lives."

"Small planet."

"I hope it stays that way."

"Me too."

"Uncle Garfy are we going home today."

"Yes Rosie we are." He smiled.

Avanda got up and went to the dresser inside the wall. "Here." She gave him a device. "Come back and see me whenever you want."

"I will."

"The princess birthday is big around here."

"She'll be back in twenty seven days."

"I'll start preparing the festivites now." She smiled and kissed him once more. "I'm not going to marry I'm going to stay pure for you and our family."

"Family?"

"If you ever want to have a child. I'm here."

"T-thank you."

"Until we meet again." She smiled and gave her the controler and the pushed it sending them back to where they came from.


	16. Chapter 16

When Garfeild returned Rosie home it was 6am. She looked up at him wearing her crown and her fancy up do and smiled. " I'm a princess." She said.

"You will always be a princess. To Avanda you are her daughter. We have to go back in twenty seven days to prevent galactic war."

"I want to go back tomorrow." She said knocking on her own door. "At least I'll have serbants to help me, and mommy."

Barbra opened the door and looked down to see Rosaline. Her eyes welled with tears. "Baby." Was all she could manange before sobbing and taking her into her arms. She looked up at Beastboy and then back down to her. "Honey I am so sorry I couldn't find you."

"That's okay I knew Uncle Garfy would save me."

"You did?"

"He always does. He saves me from my night mares he saves me from being sad. He's always gonna save me."

"Well I'm glad you know that."

"Where's Dottie. She's my royal pet."

Barbra looked at the tiara and raised a brow before looking at him. "She's in your room waiting on you, so is your fish."

"Great I can't wait to tell them everything that's happened."

"I can't wait for you to tell me."

"Mommy I think uncle Garfy should tell you... I don't wanna talk about it." She said "I just wanna tell them I'm a real princess." Then she skipped off to her room as if they'd just got home from disney land.

"Avanda did a memory sweep before we left. She doesn't remember being taken she'll never have night mares but she is a galatic princess."

Barbra pulled Garfield inside and kissed him hard and then slapped him harder. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going."

"You would've made me take Dick." He sat "The last thing I wanted was any more problems."

"That isn't right! She's my daughter."

"And he blamed me for her disapperance. I didn't want any more conflict."

"You were gone for a month!"

"Yes... Though it honestly only felt like six days."

"I could kill you."

"I've got her home Barb I did it. I did what I promised."

"Garfield she's not your daughter... She's..."

"She's my life. I'd risk it all for her."

"What happens when you have kids of your own?"

"She'd still be my life with my children she'd be their big sister, but I doubt that will matter if I ever want children I'm going to another planet."

"What?"

"I'm king on the planet Gamae. Game masters planet is taken over by Rosalines care taker and she wanted me and Rosie to stay with her and be King Queen and princess. Rosie would have been the flock of 100 kids if it were up to her."

"You mean to tell me that what she was saying is true?"

"The fact she has to go back in a little less than a month for her birthday celebration is also true."

"What did you do to get her back?" She asked holding his hand and fiddling with the arm full of bracelets.

"I killed for her."

Barbra laughed. "You mean you played Game master and you killed?"

"No I mean I commited murder. I am a murderer. I ripped out a womans heart. I pulled the game masters head clear from his body."

"You're lying!"

Garfield stood. "That's why we erased her memory on the way home. She can't think of me like that. It's to hurtful and I won't have her nightmare be on my hands. I'm only here to fight for her not be the person she fears. I am Rosalines warrior."

"What about Dick? Her dad."

"He's her dad. I don't care." He shrugged "She'll always mean more to me than anything."

"Obviously you went to another fucking planet just to save her."

"I'd do it again."

"I know." She said. Barbra was angry and hurt that she couldn't show her happiness for him being here because Dick was up stairs. She was starting to fall deep in love with Garfield and it was more scary to her to know he was someone elses and so was she. She'd cried every night he was away. Dick stayed home no crime was bigger than loosing his daughter, and that was nice, but she needed Garfield. She loved Dick she thought she did anyway, but the love for Rosaline and her family it was all so pure from Garfield a love she needed alway. "I love you." She said looking up at him with weak blue eyes.

Garfield looked at Barbra and there was something different in her eyes. He could tell she'd been crying for almost two months, but it was something else. "I love you too Barb." He kised her head "Why don't you, Dick, and Rosie spend some time together. When things go back to normal maybe we can have dinner or something." He said.

"Yeah... I'll call you."

"Let me know if she has any mood swings acts out or any signs of depression."

"She's four so it will be hard to tell what I'm looking for."

"Violent out bursts. The second she has those she's going to Mrs. West."

"She's wonderful. She's been helping a lot."

"I'm going home now."

"I'm going to call you in fifteen minuets just to make sure you didn't go to some planet without me."

"I won't leave you again Barbra I promise." He said and then walked out the door. When he flew home he felt a pull to Barbra he couldn't shake. He opened the door and Ramona sat there on his couch in a lingire. "Hi."

She turned and her face lit up like a christmas tree. She ran to him and pounced on him like a tigress. She kissed him and pulled off every stitch of clothing he had on. She got him to the bed room and undressed her self. "Don't you ever leave like that again." She panted.

"Are you sure cause if this is the greeting I get I'd really like to-"

"Shut up and make love to me." She moaned against his lips.

He was all happy to obey. He'd been faithful for a month with a beautiful green woman who thought of him as some amazing human he wasn't. Then when he went to Barbras it was somethign different. He was in love and he didn't know how to express it. It wasn't fair to Barbra or Ramona. He was just happier with Ramona because of the freedom she comes with. He inserted himself inside of her and began to do exactly what she asked in a hundred positon for a very long time. He kissed her neck and carressed her breasts he looked her in the eyes and she was crying. "W-what's wrong?"

"I missed you so much I thought you were dead."

"What?"

"I... I know where you were there's this underground site that showed all the fights ... I thought you were dead because the fights stopped airing after you got swallowed. I.. I wore lingiere every day because I thought if you came through that door... This would be the first thing I did was make love to you to show you that this is where I want to be... I want to... Need to be with you."

"So what now?" He asked still stroking her walls. He sucked her nipples and she moaned loudly.

"Just..." She pulled him up and kissed him deeper. "Promise me this isn't me being some crazy clingy girlfriend.. Tell me you're in this with me."

"I'm in this Ramona. I'm in this with you for as long as you want me to be."

She arched her back and curled her toes as a sign that that was what she needed to reach her climax. "Oh Garfield!"

He felt her tighten and relax again and again until it was over. "Wow." He said pulling out of her trying to keep himself safe. He rolled over and pulled her tightly in.

"G. I meant everything I said."

"I know." He kissed her. "So did I."

They feel asleep and it was the best sleep Garfeild had ever had, but it was interupted by a knock at the door. He woke up and Ramona stayed asleep. She was beautiful in his mind and he planted a kiss right on her forehead to let her know he'd be just a second. He walked up to the door and opened it.

Raven stood there and then she hugged him "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah thanks for showing up after all the horrible shit went down fairy ray mother."

"W-what's your problem I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Yeah four months ago. Things are finally looking up and that's without you. I think you were right. This isn't meant to be."

"But I can be with you now you. You and I we can-"

"I'm seeing someone... She's actually asleep."

"What?! You're seeing someone else. Is it Barbra?"

"What the fuck?! No! It's not... Why would you think that?"

"I see all."

"So you seen my downward spiral. You seen my alocholism and you didn't bother to say shit."

"I came here for you!"

"And it ruined me even more so thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

"You're hurting my feelings."

"You broke my heart I say we're even." He sat. After all he'd been through he was tired of hating her. "Why are you here, and thanks for helping me get Rosie back."

"I didn't help you."

"You did."

"How?"

"If you ever loved me, I never would have had the fight to free a world from their bastard of a leader, because I never would have been self destructive, but I was because of you so thanks."

"Welcome I guess."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm pregnant Beastboy."

"Cudos who by?"

"You. I'm four months pregnant by you." She said serious as a heart attack.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're serious." Garfield said when he looked at her stomach. "You... You are serious."

Raven nodded. "I have responsiblities Garfield... This is serious I'm not supposed to be pregnant."

"Well you are."

"I am."

"W-what do you want to do."

"I wanna be a family. In case you have forgotten I have some really shitty parents."

"Well you're kind of an orphan now aren't you."

She laughed. Then looked sad and her face was small.

Ramona walked out. "Hey is everything... Raven?"

"Yeah Hi..."

"Why are you here don't you have something to balance?" She said and walked over to her with a hug. "Holy shit... You're preggers!"

She nodded and then looked at Beast boy.

Ramona turned around. "Oh Garfield..." She smiled "You're gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah Ramona I am." He sighed not knowing whether to be happy about it or sad.

"This is what you always wanted..." She said her tars were heavy in her throat. "To be with her. To have your family."

"Yeah it is.."

"So I'm going to leave." She said "I'll see you tomorrow for work."

"Ramona-"

"No this is what you need. What you deserve and I won't take it away from you." She said. "No hard feelings." She walked in the back and grabbed a bag and then walked back in "I'm keeping your shirt."

"Feel free to take eight." He smiled."

"Just the one you were wearing when you came home." She smiled. "See ya." She walked out of the door.

"She left gracefully."

"You came in kinda wrong." Garfield scarfed "You could've came any time earlier. It only takes six weeks."

"You think this was easy for me?!"

"No Ray I don't... But how about a phone call next time you disapear for four months."

"It won't happen again."

"How can I be sure."

"Because I love you Garfield and I want to be here with you and our child." She said "I want to get to know Rosie and I want to live your life with you."

"Well... I've got to give sperm to another woman on another planet."

"O-okay."

"And Rosie will still be a major part of my life."

"I wouldn't change that... Even with the other kids."

"Well... As long as you understand." He said and opened his arms. "Get over here."

She ran to snuggle deep in his arms, inhale his scent. "I seen everything Beastboy."

"I know you're the godess of good and evil. I'm sure you see all."

"I wanted to help."

"Coulda needed it there at the end."

"Well I..."

"I know."

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Raven I know you've got the hormones of a nymphomanic but I'm not having sex with you."

"Why?"

"Because I had sex with someone not an hour before you came. Not to mention the last time I had sex with you you left."

"I understand." She said and kissed him one last time. "I'd like to just lie here with you anyway."

Garfield turned on the television and switched it to netflix. "Anything you wanna binge watch?"

"Anything you want." She said.

He picked something that had action, adventure, and love. He liked shows like that. After a binge watch fest, holding Ravens hair while she threw up half the night, and feeding her whatever she wanted the other half. They crawled into bed.

"What do yout think it is?"

"I'd like a daughter."

"So would I."

"We're going to have a boy aren't we?"

"Do we ever get what we want?"

"I do now." Raven said and snuggled under him.

He kissed the back of her head and held her and their child tightly. This time she wouldn't go. This time she would stay and there would be a blissful amount of happiness.

Four days had passed and Raven had stayed. Garfields fear about her leaving him was becoming more and more fearful. He was forgetting everything and slowly starting to start fresh. Ramona had become his close friend who was glad that he found his happiness with her. She even bought Raven blue and pink flowers and a onesie that said 'Careful ladies my dads awesome, but my moms crazy.' She meant it as a joke and Raven had recieved it that way. They were entwined together watching some talk show that Raven had become more fond of than the traditional pickled flavored pringles and cookie dough ice cream. When the phone rang.

"I'll get it." He groaned. "Hello."

"Garfield could you please come over."

"Yeah Barb Ravens with me I've got big news for you anyway." He said.

"You two are back together?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile "We are."

"Great I'd love to see her." She said and then sighed. "Please hurry."

"Can do." He said and hung up. "C'mon."

"What?"

"Barbra needs me. It could be to baby sit or it could be that Dick caught the house on fire either way c'mon."

"Okay." She stood "Will this be okay?"

"You care about clothes?"

"Well I'm starting to show." She said. "I look like a Comic con reject."

He shook his head "You look fine, you just got here. We can get maternity clothes anytime."

"You're right." Raven said. "Wanna take my way or the car?"

"Your way." He took her hands and in a blink they were there.

"That's gonna count when we have to go to the hospital."

"Are you kidding it's gonna be a home birth." He said knocking on the door.

Barbra opened it "Thank God... Raven you're... Pregnant?"

She blushed "Four months."

"Well guys congratulations... Dicks in the basement and I have no idea what's wrong with him. He won't look at Rosie and every time he does he cries. I'm worried about him."

"Maybe it's shock." Raven said.

"Maybe, but the last time he did this he... He went dark for days and I worried for him." She sighed and with a very large grin she looked at Raven "You me and Rosie are playin dress up while Garfield and Dick talk. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Rosie auntie Raven is here."

"Is uncle Garfy with her?!"

"Yes!"

"Kay!" She ran out."Hi Auntie... Hi Uncle."

"Hi princess." They said at the same time.

"Auntie why does it look like you just got out the shower?" She asked "And what's wrong with your belly? You eat too much?"

"No ... Uhh Your little God sister is growing in there."

"I'M GONNA HAVE A SISTER?! Mommy can I stay with her every day? We can play dress up Right?"

"For now we're going to play dress up with auntie Raven." She took Ravens hand. "Come on."

Raven walked away and Garfield walked down to the basement. "Dick you down here?" He asked and seen old home videos of him and Barbra. She was pregnant with Rosie and Dick couldn't have been more estatic over it.

"Barbra call you?"

"Yeah."

"She's only with me because of Rosie you know that?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't even love me anymore."

Garfield remained silent and just sat beside him.

"I've been having an affair for two years with Star. I couldn't live with seeing Barbra helpless... You gave her life and hope where I didn't. I've missed so much I don't even know how to be a good father to her." He sniffed "You saved her. You give her and Barb everything I can't."

"Because you haven't tried Dick."

"What's Rosies favorite color?"

"Pink, blue purple and yellow on fridays."

"Favorite animal?"

"Bunnies, fish, puppies. She hates cats they make her sneeze."

"I didn't know that."

"Hense the fact she doesn't have one." Garfield sighed "Raven and I are going to be parents. Of our own kid. A kid who will have magic powers and most likely be able to morph into animals of all beings. You need to be there for Rosie."

"You're going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to miss a thing. You how ever have missed everything and you still have a chance. Your daughter has been missing for a month." He said "You should spend all day today getting to know her. Her life experiences so far have been pretty kick ass."

"What'd you do to get her back?"

"Something I'll have to answer to when the time comes." He said trying to forget "But you need to talk to her. She's a princess and believe it or not she has a whole army who is willing to kill you at the flick of the wrist."

"You're shitting me."

"Your daughter can turn a planet into a ball of mushy gushy emotions if you let her. I think you should know how amazing she is before you lose her."

"I don't wanna lose her."

"Then don't. Go upstairs and sit with her. Tell her you love her. Explain to her. Pg version only... You were scared to be her dad cause you never had one. Tell her to teach you. She's a very good teacher."

He smiled "How'd you get so good?"

"I've had four years of experience with her." He said "You should give it a try."

"I think I will." Dick stood up "I can't express how much I owe you. "

"You owe me nothing... You owe her everything."

"You're right. I do." He said. "Victor is going to make a lovely godfather."

"Barbra is the childs godmom."

"So we'll never see Rosie?"

"Most likely you'll get your practice on being a better dad on the off spring of your choisng." He said "Because it'll be like seperating them witha crow bar."

"Wonderful." Dick walked upstairs. "Rosie!"

"Coming daddy!" She said "C'mon auntie you look beautiful!"

Garfield watched as Raven waled down stairs her hair done in a beautiful bow updo and her robe traded in for a floral dress that showed the small belly she had gained. He couldn't stop the large smile that melted across his face. He helped her down the last few steps. "I'm so taking you to dinner."

"Oh talk even dirtier."

"I'm going to get you the most deciadent dessert you have ever craved." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Thanks Rosie posie I never would have got this way if you didn't pick out my dress and my minnie mouse hair style."

"She's the best."

"That she is." Raven smiled.

Barbra jogged down the stairs with a large bag of unworn high end materinty clothes that were never able to be fit into because Rosie barely showed. "Here. Please take these and wear them. I don't care if you just have to go to the bathroom. Strut. You'll have so much confidence. Not to mention your baby's father should be rented out to pregnant women by the month because of the way he treats them. I was queen he even taught Dick where to rub my feet so my back pain would subside. I don't have to worry about you and my godchild at all."

"Barbra."

"Yes Dick?"

"C'mere Rosie I have to talk to you guys."

"Kay daddy." She walked over to him

"We should go."

"No. I want you all to hear this." Dick took Rosie and Barbras hand "I know you don't believe this but I love you two with all my heart. I love you more than I do myself, and that's why I go out and I make this city safe for us, so you can sleep at night without something awful happening like it did to you Roise. I can't lose you either of you again." He looked at Rosie "Your uncle Garfield has told me everything I've been doing wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know your favoirte colors and I'm sorry I didn't know your favorite animal. I know Dottie means the world to you and I'm going to make her mean the world to me too. Barb I know I hurt you so bad it kills me, but. I'm going to be better. I'm going to take some of the load off. I'm going to be at every dance recital I swear it." He kissed their hands. "Can you forgive me Princess Rosie?"

The room was so silent Garfeild got afraid. But then Rosie spoke. "I Princess Rosaline Annabelle Greyson have made the royal decree that my daddy Richard Greyson is free from all his charges. And my mommy Barbra greyson shall forgive him. Also I say that my God baby brother or sister shall be a sister and I want Ice cream for breakfast."

"You're pushin it kid." Barbra laughed through her tears.

"I love you daddy. Just don't hurt us again or I'll have uncle Garfy rip your head off." She said bluntly. Then turned to Garfield. "Where ya goin?"

"I'm taking Auntie to dinner."

"Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Raven asked

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"We'll see you then." She said and took Garfields hand. When they walked out Raven looked at him "It's hard to tell if she's four or fourteen."

"Moms a genius and dads a crime fighting mastermind. Only right she pick something up."

"What you did in there was good."

"You think so?"

"Duh I'm still the Goddess of Good and Evil."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't wait to love Rosie as much as you do." She said. "She's the real deal."

"She's my life Raven more times than I know."

"Because of me?"

"Because of me." He said. "She makes the dark seem not so dark anymore. I hope I can give her the Godsister she wants."

"Me too. Last thing I want is for you to rip my head off."

Garfield laughed. "C'mon let's get you something to eat."

Raven locked his arm. "You read minds so well."'

He kissed her "Only pregnant ones."


	18. Chapter 18

While at dinner Garfield wanted to be there for everything, so he told Raven about his dula training and how much it would mean if he could be her doctor for this so they could be together through the whole thing. Raven asked the normal questions, and Garfield gave the regular answers that they would go to a medical doctor if there were any complications, but he thought that it would probably be safer and a lot less questions if he did it himself. Rave gleefully agreed.

The next day Garfeild asked Ramona to do two things one call whoever she had to to make one of his guests rooms a perfect doctors office for Raven and another to make the most epic beautiful nursery they could. She knew just who to call and when asked to do the other it was a full blown conversation for her feelings.

"You need me to go ring shopping."

"Yes."

"For an engagement ring for the girl who took my place."

"Yes." Garfield sighed "I'd ask Barbra, but Dick took her and Rosie away for a much needed Vacation, and I can only trust you."

"This so wouldn't be cool if I didn't have a boyfriend." She said.

"You've got a boyfriend?" He smiled.

"You remember Paul?"

"The guy I told you to give you a chance because he seemed like the perfect person for you six months ago?"

"Turns out you were right and for that I owe you. So I'm going to go and pick out the biggest prettiest most expesnive ring in all the land and you sir will be paying for it and a pandora bracelet with four charms of my choosing for my self yes?"

"Of course."

"Also I think I may go baby shopping. You've got two meetings that's going to last four hours... And auntie Ramona has to go to spencers and wherever else she thinks there will be cute shit for my super adorable magical neice."

"You think we're having a girl."

"You fucking better. I've got a thousand bucks on it."

"Really?"

"I'm going to spend it on some really hot aunt clothes."

Garfield laughed. "Go crazy." He tossed three credit cards at her.

"You're serious."

"As I'll ever be."

"You mean I can really do this?"

"Yeah I do." He said "I like having you as my personal shopper. You get my style some how you understand Raven... She could use a girlfriend in her life and I think you'd be good for it."

"She won't mind that we had amazing sex?"

"I'm sure if it comes up in converstion you can lie."

"Oh hell yeah. I'll tell her it was average. See you in a few." She said and and then walked out.

Raven levatated on the couch and rubbed her belly. "I think daddy will like us being here." She said the motioned for the ice cream to come out of the freezer and the doritios to come from the cabinent. She smiled "And I love this food." She hadn't felt this good in so long. She'd never admit it to Garfield but the years she was gone this was all she wanted. She was too afraid to let her life collide with him. Too afraid that everything she'd fought for would get in the way of what she really wanted.

She'd fought to be good for so long she fought the love she had for Garfield in the process. Every piece of pain she had ever seen him go through, she had a peice of it. She wanted to hold him and through his bottles. He screamed at her and she just wanted to hold him, but there was something that needed to be balanced and she put the balance of good and evil before him. As she had sworn to do, but now she had a child and a man she hoped would some day be her husband. She loved Garfield and though at times it didn't seem like it it was real. She had to do what she did to him so they could have this in peace.

Though she did lack what every other woman in this feild had. She didn't have friends or a job. She didn't have all the right clothes. She was alone and she didn't want to be in this apartment or in her own relem fighting the moral battles of good and evil. She heard a knock on the door and she dropped and walked to the door. "Hello?" She asked as she went to the door.

"It's your offical best friend Ramona."

"R-Ramona?" She opened it and Ramona stood there. Her perfect figure and bright eyes looking at Raven.

"Hi! Oh were you sleeping. I read on my way over that prego people sleep a lot and I didn't wanna wake you..." She asked "Can I come in?"

"Sure.. Sure." She said and opened the door.

"Well don't you look like a stuffy house wife in your winter formal maternity clothes. She giggled.

"I- I feel stuffy." She said.

"Hey it's cool. C'mon I'm going to take you out."

"Really? Why?" She asked. She'd felt bad for what happened between them. She'd ruined her chance at a relationship with Garfield. "If he's forcing you to.."

"Gar-Gar doesn't force me to do anything." She said with a smile. "I want to be here with you."

She smiled with a nod she put everything in it's proper place.

"Hey I want to tell you something."

"Yeah."

"I want you to know that there isn't a hard feeling about Gar and me. I know how he felt about you and I always had a fear that you'd come back. But I don't want anything to come between our friendship and I'm not letting anything stop me from spoiling that baby rotten to the core. I love Gar he's my best friend and I think that you two were meant to be. So you're obviously meant to be my best friend. You understand that right?"

Raven didn't. She knew Ramonas whole life. Her broken home, her abusive past, and even about the yorkie that Garfield gave her one year for christmas who was taken care of better than some children in the world. She knew about why Ramona loved Garfield. He saved her life and gave her a new one, but everything she said was the truth. She wanted to be a big part of their lives and there was no hidden motive. She could see inside her and she was pure as the whitest snow. "I don't." She said "But I believe you."

Ramona hugged her tight. "I'm going to be the best aunt in the universe."

"I believe you." She hugged her back.

"Now let's get you looking more like Garfields life force and less like a stepford wife." She said and walked her to the elevator and down to the car. "Garfield has told me that if I let one pretty little purple hair on your head get out of place or stress you out in anyway he's going to have my head. SO i'm going to take you to the spa, get your hair toes and nails done for dinner with the big man tonight and get you something darling to wear."

"Thank you."

"Also.. I'm going to burn your wardrobe."

"W-what?!"

"I'm doing it now! You need maternity clothes you'll want to wear again. Comfortable clothes and not just dresses and what not. So I got you some tripple P shirts with matching sweats, I got you some really cute dresses, and even got you some sexy clothes for when that time comes around." She said. "You're going on a baby moon. Garfield doesn't know that, 'cause I have a tendency to do things without his knowledge and then I just make him look like mother teressa. You'll soon admire me for that."

"I already do." She smiled.

Ramona smiled back and laid her hand on Ravens. "You're my first girl friend."

"I was friends with Star fire once... Barbra too, but you're my first I can trust."

"Why can't you trust Babs?"

"Cause I know how she feels about Garfield."

"Yeah so do I."

"And you're okay?"

"Well I know she'd never leave Dick Greyson. He's just every girls dream. I know he's always in the media with Bruce Wayne talking about their perfect family... But I know it's all bullshit. I love his daughter more than him, and I know Garfield has been his daughters role model for three of the four years she's been alive. I'm not counting this one cause it's not over yet."

"You know a lot."

"I'm paid to, but I know everything there is about everyone in Garfields life to protect him. When I first heard about you, I hired a PI. I didn't trust anyone."

"The PI tell you anything?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." She said "Did you love Garfield when you left?"

"It was the hardest thing I had to do."

"Leave?"

"Pretend I didn't love him."

"Oh..." Ramona got quiet "Everyone left him. You should know that. Everyone did, but he still fought to make himself the best he could be incase you came back. He loves you more than breathing and I know you feel the same thing."

"I do."

"I'm protective aren't I? I'm making you uncomfortable... I'm sorry it's just-"

"You're in love with Garfield and I believe you love him more than breathing, but you also are so selfless you're willing to love all of him and that includes me... Something I will value very much when our child comes into the world. I'll never worry with people like you in her life."

"That's exactly what I was going to say."

After a day of laughing and shopping Ramona drove up to a high scale resturant. "Well my love this is where I leave you."

"Why?"

"Garfields here and I have got a hot date tonight."

"Well I had a hell of a day. Thanks for taking prenatal yoga with me."

"I'm gonna be there every step of the way." She said "Besides when we go on our double date vacation I wanna look just as hot as you." She hugged her tight "Have a good night."

"Of course. Thanks for today."

"We'll do it again thursday."

"Okay." She got out of the car and walked into the resturant where Garfield greeted her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"You look beautiful."

Raven looked down at her black dress with the bright red bow in front and knee high flat boots. "Ramona burned my wardrobe and gave me a whole new one. I think she's a mind reader."

"Me too." He laughed and then pulled out a chair for her.

"You've surrounded yourself with amazing people Garfield." She said and took his hand.

"Thank you." He said "I'm now complete thanks to you."

"Well thanks for letting me come back."

"You've always had a home here mama." He smiled and poured her sparkling grape juice. "To us. May this be very long and very amazing life time."

She raised her glass. "Very good toast."

"Yes it was wasn't it." He said as the waiters put their food infront of them.

"How'd you know I was craving a bacon cheeseburger with fries?"

"You called me and left me a voice mail before you told me you were doing yoga to help with the delivery. Did Ramona suggest it."

"She said she's read almost everything there is to read about birthing a baby. She said she'd never do it, but she's threatend to move in with us the last month or so."

"I think it'd be a good idea." He smiled "I don't want you alone."

"I'm a goddess I think I can do it."

"I can change into animals... What if the baby can too. Or what if the baby uses magic to i dunno make you breathe fire." He said "I'd just like you to have someone there when I'm not."

"You work."

"I can work from home."

"She works."

"She can work from my home."

"I've got to go to my relm at least once a month."

"I've gotta take a trip to another planet with Rosie in a few weeks... You can go then."

Her smile boradened. "You're killing me."

He laughed "Just protecting the loves of my life. Mainly the one that is half way done with a 1/2 pound cheeseburger."

"Shut up." She smirked "It's just so amazing."

"It's okay I know." He took a bite of his veggie burger. "It's good to have dinner with two of the most beautiful people in the universe."

"You're flattery will get you everywhere."

They finished and their plates were collected. After a few silent moments a violinist started to play 'I won't give up.' and Garfield stood. "This is the part in every romantic movie I've ever seen with you that you start to cry." He got down on one knee "So I thought that this would be the best time to do what I'm about to ask." He opened the silver case and there was a diamond ring the band was made to look like a tree that had wrapped the diamonds together. "Raven... My heart and soul begins and ends with you. My life would have never been what it is without you. You're my life force. My air and I won't let you get away from me again. You're my everything and I want to spend forever showing you that."

"Yes!" She cried. She kissed him deeper than she ever had. This is it. This is what she had always wanted and she finally got it. She finally had forever with her beastboy.


	19. Chapter 19

Garfield looked at the wall in his living room. It had his and Ravens wedding photo, then him helping her give birth, then the first picture of Neria. She had Ravens dark hair and pale skin but his green eyes. He sighed. It was hard to believe that was four years ago. Rosaline and her were closer than close and he loved it even more. He looked at Rosaline walking Neria through life. He smiled when he got to the picture of Victor and Ramona got married. They'd been married now for seventeen months and neither of them could be happier than happy. He sat on the couch of their house. and just stared at the wall covered in happy pictures. He hadn't had a drink since he and Raven got back together. He was happy, and his life had been the best it could be. He had his video gamming company, but ever since his daughter came into his life via his arms he had become a part time dula to anyone who needed him. Half of his clients were probono.

He helped Barbra and Dick get pregnant again and have their son. Richard Bruce Greyson. Rosie was the best big sister to both of them. He was so proud of her. She and he made their monthly commute to the planet he was king on. He had a son their via artifical insemoination. Rosaline was still being groomed as first in line as intergalactic princess half by her adopted mother and the other half by the JLA alien division. She didn't mind it. She said she was living a dream. He was glad he could do what he promised to every one and Raven understood. He was beyond proud of his life. He leaned back and sighed. He seen the pictures of Harleys daughter and his playing with dolls. He smiled.

"You need coffee." Raven plopped down and handed him a cup.

He wrapped an arm around her. "I've got all I need, but the coffee is well enough too."

"I'm glad I'm here... I'll be here until noon anywway.."

"Something planned?"

"Harley's pregnant."

"Really..."

"Yeah she's pretty new into it, but she wanted to go out and get some stuff."

"Is Wally excited?"

"Thrilled."

"Well I am super glad about it." Garfield said.

"I'm sure you know she wants you in this right?"

"Being her doctor."

"I believe it."

"You're a good man. I'm proud of you."

"That's All I needed... Have you checked on our little princess."

"She's floating.."

"What?" Garfeild got up and wlaked to her room. He opened the door and her beautiful tiny little body was floating above her bed. He looked at her "Is that normal."

"Garfield she changed into a bunny yesterday... How are you going to ask me what is and isn't normal."

"You... You're right." He smiled. They watched as their daughter rolled over and sighed.

"When should we wake her?"

"She's got an hour."

"You know I'm really proud of her..."

"So am I..." Raven said and closed her door. "We've just got to be careful when she has sleep overs."

"Ya think?" He laughed. "Last day of school for her... What are you thinking?"

"Pool party this after noon."

"You're so much better at this than me." He said. "Wake her up."

After the thirty minute process of getting her dressed Raven and Nera walked into the kitchen where Garfield made pancakes and tofu bacon.

"Mornin daddy!"

"Mornin' sunshine."

"I miss you last night."

"I had to work so I can pull off a suprsie for my punkin!" He kissed her head.

"You made my favorite!"

"I did."

She cheered as he sat her plate down infront of her. She quickly began to dig in. He smiled as he walked into the living room and called Romona.

"What?!"

"Morning sunshine."

"I'm pregnant Garfield and Victors son is making me throw up seventeen times a day Unless you can fix it fuck off."

"You're my assitant."

"I'm calling in dead."

"That would mean you can't come back."

"I'll come back in four months when this evil seed has been pushed out of my vag."

"Come to the pool party you're throwing for Neria today adn I'll make you feel better."

"I'm... Oh you dick."

"I'll owe you."

"There better be a magic pill for this shit."

"There will be."

"I'll see you at two."

"Thank you." He hung up and looked at his family smiling and kissing her head. "I'll see you after school."

"K daddy." She hopped off the stool and her and Raven walked down to the car.

Garfield helped hang streamers and everything else he could for the end of the year party he had now offically made the first anual one. Ramona lie on the beach chair covered in sun screen and a hat. Her pregnant belly being tanned and Victor hovering over her.

"I could kiss you." Ramona smiled

"Are they working."

"What are they?"

"They are a natural remedy for nausea. You'll be fine."

"I am so glad you're my midwifehusband." She said. "Vic... Please do something other than stand there. Make room for my best friend. "

Raven walked out side with their daughter and the slew of kids that ran behind them.

"Hi aunty Mona. Hi baby Vincent." She said and rubbed the belly of her aunt.

"Hi honey."

"Hi daddy." She smiled and kissed him "I like your party."

"You mean your party!" He said

"You're the best daddy!" She said

"Neria!" Rosie screamed.

"ROSIE!" She ran into her arms.

"My best girl." She kissed her head. "Hiya aunty Ray. Hi goddaddy Gar!"

"Hi baby girl."

"Easy Barb don't over do it."

"I fought a crazy ass villian two days ago and you're telling me to take it easy on stairs?" Barbra scoffed. "Garfield will you please tell this man I'm fine."

"You're offically nine months... I think you should take it easy, and by easy no more crime fighting!"

"Fine." She groaned "He still said nothing about the stairs Dick." She walked over to Garfield and kissed him on his cheek, then Raven, and then Neria.

"Hi aunty Barbra." She looked. "Mommy will aunty Harley be here?"

"I'm sure she will."

"Okay... 'mon Rosie let's go play animals."

"Animals?" Garfield asked

"Yeah... I'm learning to turn into-"

"C'mon Neria." Rosie said quickly taking her into the house.

"Hiya!" Harley said with the twins and Wally in tow. "Raven!"

"Hi Harley." She hugged her tightly.

"Hi Ramona!" She rubbed her belly "For luck."

"More babies! Jesus wasn't two enough."

"Pft Pregnancy was a breeze."

"She's a fuckin monster." Ramona scoffed.

"You can say that again." Barbra sighed. "How far along?"

"Four months."

"Morning sickness?" Ramona asked

"Every morning."

"And you're still chipper?!"

Harley just laughed. Causing Garfield to laugh.

"Can we please get away from the prenate talk." Dick asked

"Yeah." Garfield smiled. "Vic!"

"Are you gonna be-"

"Get the hell away from me Victor." Ramona said.

The men went to the grill and got it started. "Man how about that fight?" Victor asked.

"Fuck who ever that villian was." Dick said.

"He is the Destroyer."

"He's a motherfucker is what he is." Wally said.

"He's going to come back." Garfield said.

"Don't they all."

"You know Dick you're not helping our groaning process..." Wally said "You also should be careful with B... You know she'll do it again."

"I've got to put a house arrest bracelet on her."

Garfield laughed "She's not that bad."

"She fought a burgular in the street last night. And won."

"What?!"

"Yeah... She's that bad."

Garfield turned and looked at them. Their children their wives. "Despite what we do... We're the luckiest fucking people in the universe."

"Speak for yourself family on two planets." Victor joked.

Garfield looked at Raven and she returned it. He felt goosebumps. He held up his beer to her and she gave him a seductive grin.

"Careful Gar... You could join the second-"

"Third."

"Daddies club."

"Would that be so terrible?" He laughed and they looked at their familes. Garfield smiled a little wider and thought. This would be where the creidts rolled in any move he'd ever seen. He could help but hope it stayed that way after the movie ended, but this wasn't a movie this was his life. And so far it had been the end of a movie every day. Happy. And he'd like to keep it that way, because the Broken Beast had finally healed


End file.
